


Cross The Line

by YouMaySayImADreamer



Series: Cross The Line [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMaySayImADreamer/pseuds/YouMaySayImADreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil kidnapped a human princess. He knows that humans are dirty, lazy, mortal and needy creatures. But he didn't expect that they can be soft and beautiful as well. It is a dance between a cold hearted King and a rebellious Princess.This is not an exact love story that you might expect. This story is about how two authorities with different cultures can force the lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is not an exact love story that you might expect. This story is about how two authorities with different cultures can force the lines. English is not my native language so I am sorry for my mistakes also it is my first fan fiction so I am really exited! I hope you like it and let me know what you think in the comments part. I would love to see any kind of feedback from you ;) Enjoy!

The moon was lighting two situates in the throne room’s balcony of the Mirkwood.“What is your order My King?” Said the she elf. The King answered her without turning her. The moon light was lighting just half of his face “Get the girl.” She elf knelled and left the King all alone.  
“What is that all noise?” asked the King with an angry voice. “We get the princess of mans as you ordered my Lord. But… we are having some trouble to calm her.” “Get her here!”  
As the dungeon door opened the princess stand up and listens the elf soldier. “The king summon you in his presence my Lady.” The young women looked the elf and stand still. She was afraid of the sudden news. She of course knows where she is and who is going to speak with from her high education in her lands. She is going to be the presence of the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil. She took a deep breath and pushed the elf soldiers who are trying to hold her arms. “I know how to walk!” She tried to hide her fear and how was she afraid of being kidnapped. She noticed that the palace is inside of a great tree like she read back in her teenage years. The sunlight comes from the gaps of the boughs and when she looks up she saw the entire palace with its floors and some extra handmade parts like balconies to outside. The roads they have walked are the boughs of the tree and there are no barriers. She tried to forget about how she afraid of the high and walked by the elf soldiers. When they come to the stair to the throne she took a final deep breath and started to climb the stairs. When they came closer to the throne the soldiers attempted one more time to grab her arms for security. This time she didn’t do anything and let them. She thought that it might give the King some thoughts that she might be dangerous. The elves pushed her to the king’s throne and she collapse. “Oh great” she thought “Know he definitely thinks that I am dangerous.” She felt that he smiles to her with humiliation. “Come on why don’t you show your face? Or are you a coward like your father and your brothers.” She slowly looked up to Thranduil. Suddenly his smile was gone. He opened his mouth a little and stared at her like she stares at him. They are like the opposite. He has bright blue eyes and long straight hairs. But she has hazel eyes and her hair has curls. She is beautiful he thinks. Her look is deep and he can felt that she is afraid and tried to hide it from him. But at the same time she looks angry. He got up with a quick movement. “I am the king of the Mirkwood, Thra...” “I know who you are! And I don’t care about your position! How dare you to take me like a prisoner!” He looks shocked he comforts himself in his throne and continues. “But I don’t know you?” He raised an eyebrow and smiled her again with that humiliating look. “You know who I am! And I know why you did this! But this is you right? You can run every battle in the history like a coward and blame the ones who got injuries and threat them like cowards! You are the only coward in here!” She shouts and shouts and when she raises her voice Thranduil got up from his throne. His eyes got wider with anger. “Take princess Ariana to the dungeons and cancel the preparations for the room I gave her.” The two elves grabbed her arms more harsh and she shouted one more time.”You will take me back you hear me? You will bring me back to my land!” When she got back to her cell she thought of the room which Thranduil ordered to be prepared for her. And she felled asleep.


	2. Flower Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok it is about Ariana's first day in the Mirkwood. There was a little tention between Thranduil and Ariana. Can she find a warm place under his cold frozen heart? Please leave comments so that I can find some power to write!

When she opened her eyes with the sunshine that blushes her cheeks she noticed that the door was open. When she got up and check it she noticed that she didn’t eat something last night and she is starving. She gets out of the dungeons and looks for guards. But there are no guards. She doesn’t know where to go so she tries to go to the opposite direction of the throne room. She found a great entrance with high ceiling. There are a small pool and some sculptures that wines hold. As she explores the area she suddenly noticed Thranduil in the balcony of the entrance. He turns his back and looks outside. He still wears his crown but this time he has a silver cloak. His hair looks flawless. “Good morning Princess.” He said. Somehow she noticed that she liked his great voice. She gets near to him. He folds one's arms and when Ariana comes near he didn’t look at her. She puts her hands to the wooden barriers to get the straight to look down. The view is amazing. There is a river and the whole town settle next to it. She can see the forest upon the kingdom and some of the elves. She turns to Thranduil and stares at him. “Why do you let me go?” He didn’t answer first but then when she turns her look to the town he said “I wouldn’t let a princess to be in dungeon.” She opens her mouth to answer it with a harsh way but she holds herself. He turns to her like he noticed that she was going to tell something but an elf comes to him and said something in elvish. “Escort Princess Ariana to her room and make sure she had her breakfast. She must be starving.” He left without saying anything.  
Her room was nicely decorated and have a balcony it also has a great view but this time she can only see the forest. She has a big bed and fluffy sheets. Her breakfast is ready in her room. She noticed some foods that she never seen and tries them immediately. She loves the thing looks like honey but she simply hates the green stuff in her plate. Once she finishes her breakfast she asked one of the guards about the special flower that she always read and curious about, the Alxinhs. The guard escorts her to an open air area and talk one of the elves. “Hello young lady.” She was scared a little bit because of the elf come from her behind. Her voice is very old but she looks like a human in her 60s. She must be too old Ariana thinks. She tells something to the elf who escorts her and the man disappears. “My name is Yublly. I hear that you want to see the Alxinhs. “She smiles. “Yes. I always wanted to see them. I read about them when I was young and I know that they need two person to be flowered.” “Not only two person. It requires two person who have a connection in some point. “ “What do you mean?” “Nobody knows it. Some say the bloods must be connecting some say their energy. But I think it is love that connects us to each other.” “So you think that love is the answer.” “Yes, love is the answer for all the things. Do you want to have some Alxinhs to look at your room? It is forbidden for us to give it but you are a Princess and you live in the King’s palace. I don’t think it will cause a problem... And maybe you find some love here and see how the beautiful flowers are they.” Yublly blinks to Ariana with a warm smile. They explore the area for the whole evening and Ariana returns King’s palace with a flowerpot in her hands.  
When she sits in her balcony and brush leafs of the Alxinhs she thinks of her homeland. She heard a knock in her door. “Come in.” She expects that that is another elf to get her food so she didn’t look inside. Thranduil stand still inside of her room. He takes a deep breath to feel her scent. He sees her beyond the pile fabric of her curtains. She looks beautiful in the moonlight. He gets near her then she finally noticed the King is here. Ariana stands up when she sees him. He was wearing a simple dark red cloak this time and he didn’t have his crown. “Good evening. I.. I just...” She didn’t understand the situation. He seems to want to talk but then for a moment he doesn’t. “I just think that you may have some questions for me.” When he finally said something she understands how he wants her to speak of something. “Why do you kidnap me?” They walk through the wooden barriers and she search some place to get straight. “As you know my people have rights to have those jewelleries and your father doesn’t have the rights to sell them. I gave him a certain time but he didn’t return them to me. So I need to show how serious I am.” “So you kidnap me... Do you know how bad our situation is after the battle as a nation? He needs to care about his people first.” He didn’t say anything. Ariana is still looking some place to hold on and she has dizziness. Suddenly she stumbles and Thranduil holds her with his straight. “I...I thank you it is just too high and I... I am okay thank you.” He seems to be worried still. “Oh, we can move your room to somewhere else.” “No, no my room is great. I just really...I really like to look at the view from height but I need to hold on somewhere. I am okay now.” “You can hold on to me if you like.” Ariana looked at his blue eyes for humiliation but instead of it she finds worry. She comes closer to Thranduil and hold on to his muscular arm. He is too tall so she needs to look very up to see him again. When their eyes are met again he looks away. “I see you found an Alxinhs.” “Uhh... Yes I have it today. I always want to have one.” “Do you know how to flower it?” “Yes but you know it is almost impossible....” He smiles and stares at the moon. After a silent moment “Can I go outside tomorrow?” asked Ariana. She fell that he gets tensed. “What do you mean by outside?” “I mean the town, forest, markets...” She looks at him and understands what he is thinking. “No.” She splits from his arm and get between his body and the barriers. “Why?” Now they don’t have much distance between them. “I said no.” “And I asked why” She knows that she cross the line with speaking with him like this but she wants him to be an enemy or a friend not someone in the middle. So she teases him. He suddenly turns to her with a great anger and she lets a small gasp escape from her mouth. Now they are so close that she almost feels his breath. “This is the second time you question my authority and I will suggest that you need to be more careful for your own sake.” He stormed out of the room and she took a deep breath to calm herself.


	3. Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone! I hope you will enjoy this one! Especially the final parts because I love writing it! Please leave your comments so that I can know what I do you can't imagine how your thoughts are important to me :)

Chapter 3:  
When she opened her eyes the next morning she found her breakfast ready in the big wooden table. She must be slept when she thought about what happened yesterday. She knows that she crossed the line again but she is still angry with him. Why didn’t he let her to explore his kingdom? She sit to her chair and made her breakfast under the sunshine. And again she left the green squishy things in her plate. She looked for the room to search something to do. But there weren’t any books or interesting things. She found a paper and a quill pen on her dresser. She took them to the table that she just ate her breakfast and started to draw something. She always loves drawing and her father told her that she is good at it. When she heard a knock on the door she realised that she draw her kingdoms great castle. She feels homesick and said “Come in”. A female elf came in and started to collect her plates and then she realised her drawing. She said something in elvish and point the drawing that she just finished. Ariana turned to the maid. Of course she didn’t understand exactly what she meant but she can understand that she said something nice because of her smile. Ariana smiled back to the girl. And she got an idea. Thranduil didn’t say anything about inside of the castle so she decided to explore the castle. If only she could find a dress suitable. She tried to explain that she needs a new dress to the maid and when she understand what she means they both laughed. The maid helped her get dressed. She chose a powder pink dress with some flower patterns on it. The dress is not like an elven dress so she got curious. When she got dressed she touched her chest and said “Ariana” and wait for an answer from the maid. She said “Fledein” with a warm smile. I tried to say thank you to her but she didn’t understand me.  
When she got out she realise that she didn’t think of the roads without barriers. First she wanted to go back to her room than she thinks that she needs to be more brave than this and made her first move. She ignored her sirens in her brain and the weird nausea in her stomach. She heart water sound and turns to that way. Then she saw a little waterfall under the wooden roads. There are some guards that she saw in some roads and they are like patrolling. The lights were off because there is enough sunlight inside but she is fascinated by the whole architectural design of the palace. Ariana walked and walked. She got deeper in the palace. Sometimes the roads are came across and the guards were great her with a simple head shake. She just smiles back to the every elf she saw. Finally she come a great circle with again a pool in the middle. The entrance with a great sealing is handmade and have more sunlight. There were a few she elves and they all stared at Ariana when she walked in. She smiles at them and tried to come near to them. They said something elvish and one of them grabbed her hair nicely when Ariana sit beside them. Suddenly they all started to gather around her and made braids in her hair like theirs. She understands why they like to see her around. She knows that she is different and she knows that elves are not extrovert so they find her interesting. She let them made braids and sing for her. Suddenly they stopped singing, made a straight line and tiled their heads. She also got up with a straight fear and noticed the King was here. But she didn’t knell like the others. He seems angry. He had his crown on his head and his sword on his belt. It is the first time she saw him with a sword and actually questioning his straight. He said something in elvish to the she elves with an angry voice and they dismiss immediately except one. The one who started to touch my hair first. She was blonde and has dark blue eyes. She has a white dress like the others but she has more jewellery on her. Thranduil came closer to the girl and they started to talk. He was totally ignoring her. When she decided to go back to her room he dismissed the girl and stopped her. “Ariana?” She turned her back immediately to face his blue eyes. Now they look softer than the other night. “I have a massage for you from your father. But I am afraid I already sent it to your room. I didn’t expect you to be here.” “Oh... Okay.” She didn’t understand why but she felt a little bit disappointed to learn that he didn’t come here to see her. She realised that they are standing and stared at each other. She didn’t know how much they stayed like that but suddenly Thranduil started to walked away without saying anything more. She suddenly asked. “Can I ask you something?” He turned his back. She considered it as a yes and asked her question. “What is the Elvish of thank you?” “Ni *'lassui” She saw a little smile in his face and smile back at him and try to say it. But probably she said it wrongly because his smile was getting bigger. He repeats the word and then she can say it with the true pronunciation. He again turned his back and walked to the darkness. She watched him for a while and turned her room for her father’s massage.  
My beloved daughter Ariana,  
I am terribly sorry for this my beautiful daughter. You can tell the King Thranduil that we are making progress to find his jewelleries. I hope you are aware that the fact that I would never want this happens to you. We miss you so much my beloved one. I will save you. I know that the King permits you to reply this but I hope you are alright.  
Your father, Garmound  
She pressed the letter to her chest and tried to imagine her father’s warm hugs. He isn’t like the most of the Kings in the Middle Earth. He knows how to enjoy things and he doesn’t fear from emotions like Thranduil does. She missed her father too much. Then she thought about rest of her family. Her sick mother that she even couldn’t remember her healthy times. She wonders how she is. Because she is the one who takes care of her. Not her big brother and not her beloved father. Her father seems to be forgot his wife in all those years. He never visits her or speaks about her. And she saw his big brothers just one in their mother’s room. Maybe it is because her mother just speaks with her. But she couldn’t remember her and she treats like Ariana like she is one of the maids that take care of her. All these years she sits beside her mother but she didn’t know it. She realised a warm tear felled from her eye. She slipped the tear away immediately and put the letter the small table beside her bed when she heard a knock on the door. “Come in” Fledein come in with the dinner. Ariana tried to say Ni *'lassui. And it seems like she nailed it this time. Fledein looked her with a surprise and smile. She said something back and left her all alone in her big room. She realised that this time they didn’t put the green squishy thing on her plate when she almost finished her meal and that makes her smile.  
After the dinner she decided to pay a visit to Yublly and her flowers. The weather is getting darker and she saw some elves on the other side of the huge fences of the royal palace. Some of them looked at her with an amazement and run away. She smiled at them but it seems like they are very shy. She found Yublly with three she elves. It seems like Yublly teach them something about the flower that she hold. It looks like a daisy with bigger leaves. When Yublly noticed Ariana she smiled at her and made the she elves go away with something elvish. “I am glad to see you here my Lady.” “Oh you can call me Ariana. It would have been a long time since I feel like a Lady. “She said with a smile. “Perhaps it is. But I really choose to call you as your proper title if it’s not an order.” “Of course it is not.” “May I ask how is your Alxinhs My Lady?” “Oh... It is like the same since the King wouldn’t let me to outside.” “I am sorry to hear that My Lady. “ “It is just the whole world that I always wonder to see is beneath my foods but I can’t get across because of these walls. I need to find something to do.” Then she heard his straight and powerful voice behind her back. Yublly got up and knells immediately “My King.” “Yublly, I am here to choose the flowers for the fest get them here.” “Of course, your majesty.” Yublly went to the garden’s little house to pick the flowers. There are five guards with Thranduil and the girl that Ariana saw earlier today. She was beside Thranduil and look at Ariana with a kind of emotionless way. Thranduil turned her and said something. She said something to her with such a small voice that Ariana heard it hardly. Then Thranduil turned to Yublly and the other girls. They came with such big and beautiful flowers. Ariana didn’t know their names but one of the blue flowers couched her attention. Thranduil looked every flower a long time. He touched some of them their leaves. Ariana find hard to believe how he touches flowers so gently and how his eyes get softer when he takes care of the flowers. He knelled a little bit to smell them. Ariana watched him as his nose brushed the colourful leaves .After a little time pass with a total silence and Thranduil turned to Ariana when he finished smelling them. “Which one do you think is more suitable for the throne room? The violet glayor or the blue gardenia?” Ariana was shocked with the sudden question because he was totally ignored the whole world except the flowers a minute ago. Before she even answered and tried to figure out which flowers that he talking about the girls who hold the flowers the whole time was going to the little gardening house except two. “I like the blue one much better but I think the violet ones are much more suitable for the throne room. “ She was the organizer of the whole parties in her home so she thinks that she is good at choosing things plus she was enjoying it. “Prepare the violet glayor for the fest. I will give you the exact number tomorrow. Yublly come with me” He turned and went back to the palace with his company. Ariana waited for Yublly for some time but when she realises that she was tired she went to her room. After she ate again she heard a knock on her door. There was a guard with his helmet on said “My Lady the King summoned you in his presence.” I watched the guard as he escorts me to the throne room.  
He was sitting on his throne with a glass of red wine with his hands. He was wearing a silver cloak and a pair of long boots. There was a silence in the room but she felt like he was scanning her. “I assume that you need something to pass time with. “ Of course he heard her when I spoke to Yublly said Ariana to herself. “Yes it would be good.” “There will be a fest for the starlight in two days. You can pass a great time with organizing it if you wish. As I could remember that you love to organize fests.” She was very shocked and couldn’t manage to hide it. “I..I would love to.” “Good. You will start it tomorrow and I want you to see me after every decision you made.” “Of course. Thank you for asking.” He got up from his throne and walked just besides her. She was left in the room facing the great throne all alone with many questions in her head. How can he know that she loves to organize parties? She remembered the first party that her father let her to organize, the party for the elf lords. Of course there were a thousand people told her what to do and she just planned a little part. Her father said that it is for the lords so she didn’t have a chance to attend her party. She must be nine or ten in those days. She remembered that she talked to an elf in that night when she tried to looked for the mood from the garden with full secrecy but nothing more. Ariana thought that maybe her father told him. She has still those questions in her head when she saw Thranduil looking to the forest in the moonlight. She looked his muscular arms and shoulders. He still has his crown. “You are the one that I spoke with aren’t you?” “I am afraid I do not know what are you talking about princess?” He answered her still looking for the moon. “You are the elf that I run into in my first party in the garden.” “Yes, it was me. “ She got beside him and hold on to the barriers. The moon was lighting his flawless face. She can’t stop thinking about how beautiful he was. His skin, his deep blue eyes... “It seems that you have a great memory.” “But I can’t remember what we spoke. And they said that Elves have the most powerful memory. Perhaps you want to light me up?” “I am afraid I can’t remember it either. Good night princess.” He walked away from her without looking her to his room. But in fact, Thranduil remembered what they spoke exactly. 

***  
It was a great night. Thranduil wore a red cloak with his crown and his commanders look very happy to be in Lord Garmound presence. As a party fest organizer in his lands he found the place well. There were green flowers with a soft music. The dinner was chosen to serve both elf and man guests. The decorations were good enough to make everyone comfortable. He pours himself a glass and went to the small garden for take a small breath. Then he heard breathing comes from the bushes right beside him. He closed his eyes to get more focus and he felt fast heartbeats. He came near the pushes and saw two hazel eyes with fear. He took her arm and stopped her when she tried to escape. “Heyy! It hurts!” “Oh look at here we have another young man.” Said Thranduil when he stopped hold her arm. “First of all I am not a young boy, I am a Lady. How dare you to say that!” Thranduil realised that she really was a girl who made her hair like a bun. “Perhaps you must act like one if you want to be titled as a Lady.” He guessed that that it would make her very angry but instead her focus was dismissed. “Oh look at your hair. It really had a better volume than mine.” She said when she started to play with his hair. He let a smile escape from his lips when she asked “What are you doing here anyway, you should be in the part. Because you are an elf. You are an elf right?” She climbed one of the rocks and took the hair which hides Thranduil’s pointy ears before he could stop her. “Yes you are an elf. By the way I am here because my father didn’t let me the party that I organised. Do you know that I organized the party inside there? I really have fun. But I am not a Lord so I couldn’t get an invitation to my own party.” She just started to talk too fast that Thranduil almost couldn’t understand. “Are you having fun inside there? Did you dance with a Lady? If you didn’t please dance with someone. Because when I will be a great Lady I want to dance with someone. Do you ask me for a dance if both of us invited to a party? By the way do you like the party?” Thranduil found himself smiling at the girl because she found her so interesting. She is full of life like she has sparkles in her eyes. But he thinks that he lost himself too much so he gain control again. He can’t do this, he is a King and he wouldn’t let a small girl take the control. “The decorations were too simple I couldn’t find anything to eat except this cheap wine there and I am here because the music was too terrible.” He said with a humiliating smile and when he looked again to the girl he felt something that he hadn’t fell for a long time. He saw the tears falling out from the little girls face. “There is no love in you!” screamed the little girl and run away from him to the darkness.  
***


	4. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you will enjoy! I am inviting you to the feast on the next chapter and I hope you can make it. It will be great because you will see some Ariana-Thranduil organization like a team. I will be very glad to recive your comments for the story, the chapter, the future events or the character developments.Please let me know what you think it will help me to improve

Chapter 4:  
After a great breakfast Ariana went to her balcony to plan her first day as an organizer. The weather was bright and sun brought its peace to the kingdom already. She saw some elves beside the great stone fences of the fences that cover all the gardens in the palace. It is like the walls draw a line between Thranduil’s palace and his kingdom. She decided to check the quest list for a start and create the menu. Also she needs to design the decorations for the throne room. She got some papers and her quill pen and tried to draw some sketches. She dreamed about a simple fest so that she emphasize starlight more. Since her focus was in the main theme: starlight Ariana thought that it would be nice if there will be less powerful light in the inside. She thought about candle lights and liked her idea. The palace always has light in it. For the morning there were sunlight and for the night there were torches. She thought about how she can made candles like stars. Then she got this idea that maybe she can find a way to hang the candles to the trees like they are fling. She looked the candles which are besides her bed and tried to get an idea to how to hang them. After a few drawings she got to and check the flowers that Thranduil wanted (well basically the flowers that she want) for the fest. When she saw Yublly in the garden speaking with Thranduil she felt kind of relieved. They were talking in elvish and it looks like Thranduil wasn’t happy. She got curious and got near to them. Somehow she felt that he insult or said something very bad to Yublly from her expressions so she interfered. “Good morning.” After she understood that neither of them will say something, she noticed the flowers behind Yublly and she stroked their leaves. “They look beautiful.” “Yes. They will be look good in the fest if only we have the exact number of them.” Said Thranduil and stormed out without saying more. “What is going on?” asked Ariana with a curious voice. “We couldn’t find enough flowers for the fest My Lady” said Yublly. Her messy gray hair’s braids were come apart. “How many flowers do we have?” “Only ninety My Lady.” “Only ninety?” said Ariana with a sudden shock. “We do not need even ninety! I am planning something simple. And since I am in the charge for the organization you don’t have to be upset.” “Oh I do not know that you are in charge My Lady. It is very strange though...” She looked away with a sudden emotion change in her face like her small green eyes were trying to reach something. “What is strange?” “King organizes every fest. It is strange that he let you to do it My Lady.” She smiled with a million questions in her head. “Like I said these are enough for me and I will inform the King about that.” She smiled again and took the path to the palace.  
When she found him in the throne room she stopped for a moment to figure out how to react. There were a group of elves standing in front of the throne. They all have their armours and in front of the small group there was an elf who has a blond long hair with many braids on it. He has his helmet in his hand and he knelt before Thranduil. She watched as Thranduil’s sharp lips have a humiliating curve on them when the elves knelt. Then they started to talk. After a while she made a move and come to light from the back of the column. Thranduil’s look turned to her immediately. She looked the blonde elf who smiled her and said something elvish to her. She smiled and tried to show that she didn’t understood. “My Lady, I am Haldir of Lothlorien. You must be Princess Ariana it is a pleasure to meet you.” He knelled before her and smiled. “That pleasure belongs to me.” She smiled back to her. “You may leave Haldir of Lothlorien.” Thranduil said with a straight voice. Haldir looked Ariana one more time and left with his mans. She turned to Thranduil and got closer to the throne “I want to inform you about the number of flowers, we have enough of them. “ “No, we do not have enough.” Said Thranduil and started to check his rings in his hands. “Yes we do have you told me that feast is about to starlight not about flowers. We have enough of them I just need them to be in the corner of the throne and on the way to the throne room, maybe a few on the food tables. And ninety flowers will be enough.” “And since when do you feel that you have the whole control on this? Do not forget that I am the authority in here Princess. I said you need to inform me about your decisions and I can see that you have quite enough of them without asking me. ““I will inform you about it.” “You will?” He smiled again with that humiliating look. “We will have honourable quest from both Lothlorien and Rivendell like Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. “ Ariana gave a confused look to Thranduil when she heard that name. Lady Galadriel. She remembered her. They met once when she was a teenager. Ariana remembered what she said to her. “You are dangerous, you are not a man kind, you will bring war to the middle earth. “ Ariana tried to gather her focus again when she shook her head and turned to Thranduil again. “I will inform you after dinner.” “Good, and do not bother to choose the appetizers. I just ordered them.” She forced herself to smile to him and went to her bedroom. She just couldn’t understand him. He wanted her to organize but now he pretends that she was the one asked for this. She got back to her drawings and place some wooden cocktail tables on the throne room and it’s balcony. She added the flowers around the throne and the roads. Ninety flowers certainly will be enough for the fest. Hours later when she made her last sketch before dinner she heard music from outside of her door. She got curious and opened the door. She got closer to the edge of the bough in front of her door and tried to look down to understand what was happening. She saw a long table beside a little waterfall. The table was surrounding with chairs and on the table there were large plates with different foods in them. There were four she elf and they were singing. Two of them were playing their big harps. Then she saw a large group of elves coming to the table and they all took their seats. She saw Haldir. He was talking to his friends beside him and smiled them. Then she saw Thranduil. When he came near the table all elves got up and waited for him to sit. He has his crown on his head. Again he has no braids in his hair. He wore a light blue cloak which shows his blue eyes more. She stayed there until Thranduil got his head up and look directly to her. “How can he know that I am here from under there?” thought Ariana. The way that he looked her made Ariana uncomfortable so she went to her room. She ate her meal with listening the music coming from down the dinner that she didn’t invited. After her dinner she decided to go to the throne room so that she has a clear look of the room without seeing Thranduil. She got all of her drawings that she made during the day with her and went to the throne room.  
The throne room was in total silence. She made her move to the centre of it where the gathering point of the moonlight is. She got straight from her left arm and made a sketch of the room. She smiled for a little when she understood how wrong her early drawings were. She stood there for a long time and made as many sketches as she could. When she noticed a hand coming from her behind to take the paper from her, she gasped. She was afraid and turned around immediately. She saw Thranduil right beside her. He was scanning the paper in his hands that he just had it from her. He looked the drawing for a long time without saying anything. She felt that she needs to express herself. “I just think that... it will be useful to make some sketches.” He didn’t say anything to her and she felt that he didn’t like the planning and the lights. “It was just an idea..I didn’t mean...” “Show me the rest of them.” When she tried to collocate the papers on her left arm she dropped some of them on the floor and knelt to get them with a blush in her cheeks. She took the paper from the ground she put the paper with her kingdoms drawing on it on the top. But she didn’t notice it until Thranduil’s hand grabbed the whole pile. She grabbed the paper on top with a fast moment because she doesn’t want to show her weak spot about her hometown to him. He didn’t say anything. Thranduil looked the other sketches and hand it to Ariana “Give your drawings to the maids so they can organize the plan based on them.” She found herself smiling. “Good night Princess.” Said Thranduil when he turned and walked away.


	5. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to all! Thank you for the kudos and the comments! I hope you enjoy! Please write what you think so I know that I did something good or bad. I need your opinions so much :) Hope you have a good day

She got up early in that morning. She went to the throne room to check the preparations with her drawings before her breakfast. Throne room’s big gates were open and sunlight was lightening the room. The elves were carrying the long wooden tables to their right positions. Most of the elves in the Woodland Realm’s have blonde long hair and pale skin. But the elves came from Lothorien have darker skin. “Good morning My Lady.” She turned around and saw Haldir with his armour. “Good morning. Did you have your rest My Lord?” He answered her with a smile. “That is very nice for you to ask my Lady. But I assure you that I am not an elf that you can call a Lord.” She smiled without knowing how to response. After a silence moment “Did you had your breakfast My Lady?” asked Haldir. “Oh no but I better have.” “ I would be honoured if you join me for breakfast.”  
They walked together to Haldir’s room talking about the weather. Haldir opened his room’s door for her. His room was smaller than Ariana’s but still there was a big balcony. They walked to the table which is already set in the balcony. Haldir said something elvish to the maid and she put an extra plate on the table for Ariana and leave. “I heard that you organized the feast My Lady.” “Oh I wouldn’t say I organized it. I just help the King in some little matters.” He smiled and put something to his plate while she finished half of the things in her plate. “Can you give me more information about this feast? I just know that it is about the starlight but nothing more.” “We called it Mereth Nuin Giliath. It means that a feast under starlight or the feast of starlight. Wooden elves love best the light of the stars. And as far as I know you will be the first man who will attempt an elvish feast my Lady.” She smiled and looked to the view of Haldir’s balcony. There was a big mountain and a green forest. After a while she noticed the big group in the forest. They were moving to the palace gates. “This must be Lord Elrond and the rest of my group with Lady Galadriel.” Ariana felt a little pain in her stomach when she heard the name Lady Galadriel. “I should better to check for the preparations. Thank you for the breakfast Haldir.” “It was my pleasure My Lady.” “Oh since I call you Haldir please call me Ariana.” They both smiled to each other and Ariana went to the throne room.  
She was surprised how the elves already finished the half of it. She helped them and got some flowers to her hands to put them near the throne. She found herself looking the giant throne. She imagined how Thranduil fits the throne and how they got his power from it. She felt so little in front of the throne. She put one flower for each side of the throne and stroked their leaves. The time passed fast and she found herself tired from the work. She smiled every elf in the room and said thank you in elvish. When the others started to disappear one by one she took a step back and looked the throne room for one last time. She wondered where Thranduil was and went to her room. By the way back she saw a dark haired man with a dark yellow cloak. She noticed him immediately. “Lord Elrond?” His attention turned to her. “You must be Lady Ariana.” “Yes My Lord I am.” “I know your father well. It is sad to see you here with that position. How are you Princess?” “Thank you My Lord I am fine. It is nice to see you here.” After a long silence Ariana felt that Elrond tried to say something to her. “My Lord?” “Me and Thranduil’s point of views are too different. So I want you to know that I am very sorry about your situation.” “That is very kind of you to say that my Lord thank you I hope to see you in the feast tonight.” They smiled each other and she went to her room. She found Fledein in the bathroom waiting for her so she took her clothes off and let Fledein help her for the bath. Ariana closed her eyes and think about what happened so far while Fledein wash her back. She was surprised how she forgot about what Thranduil did. Somehow she didn’t have any anger for him. And that made her angry for herself. She must hate him. She must remember how he took from her from her home and family. Her beloved family... She missed them so much. She missed a proper hug. She knows that elves are cold blooded and don’t like physical things. But she needed a hug. After the bath Fledein got back to Ariana’s room with a beautiful blue dress. “Oh I loved it Fledein.” She said to her. Fledein didn’t understand her but she looked pleased. Fledein helped her to get dress and brushed her hair while Ariana looked herself in the big mirror. The dress has some small star shapes on it with a lighter blue. It really fits the concept of the fest. Fledein made a few braids in her hair and gather the braids with a shiny pin in her back. She took a step back and looked to Ariana with a big smile in her face. She got to her front and made a small make up. Ariana looked herself again. This time there was a black line in her eyes and a little blue shade. Fledein made her look more plumped with a red lipstick. She smiled and said thank you in elvish. She said something that she didn’t understand. She took a deep breath and opened the doors.  
She heard the soft she elf’s voice and the music coming from throne room. The lights were just like in her drawings. They look like stars. She heard the crowd’s voice getting more in every step. There were many couples and elves going to the throne room. She saw Haldir in one of the upper roads. She stopped and waited for Haldir to come. His eyes were getting wider in his steps towards her. “You look... stunning My Lady.” She smiled at her. He was wearing a black cloak with silver robes on it. He didn’t do anything except looking her for a while. “Excuse me My Lady. I just... you look like a Queen. May I have the pleasure?” Haldir knelt before her a little and ask for her hand. She gave her hand to him and giggled a little. When they started to walk to the throne room, some of the elves turned to see them. “They all looking at you.” Whispered Haldir to Ariana’s ear. They walked until the long straight road for the throne. She stopped there and looked at Thranduil. He was sitting in his throne and talking to someone. He has his crown on his head. He wore a red long cloak. He looks more powerful in his blood coloured cloak. He has his long boots in his foot. “My Lady?” She realised that she stopped for a long time and she grabbed Haldir’s hand a way to harshly. She smiled and relaxed her hand. When they took a step on to the road she noticed that Thranduil’s eyes looked with her’s immediately. He stopped to talk the elf and open his mouth with shock. Haldir noticed the King was looking at them and knelt before him, still holding Ariana’s hand. Ariana noticed that somehow she liked how he looks at her and gave him a smile like he always does with humiliation. After the smile Thranduil turned the man and ignored her. “You look beautiful My Lady.” “Thank you My Lord Elrond.” “I guess Haldir will be your first dance partner but can be the next one?” “Oh you are too kind again My Lord but I really don’t know about any elvish dance. Perhaps next time.” He smiled to both of them and distracted by some elf. The throne room was getting more crowded with each guest. Haldir and Ariana started to talk about the differences between the elf and man’s culture. Then she met some of Lothorien’s Lords and Ladies. She was the centre of most of the conversations and sometimes Haldir put his hand to her waist to drag her around. She found herself looking to Thranduil sometimes. And sometimes their eyes met but in those times Thranduil looks away immediately. “You are getting more attention than the feast itself My Lady.” Said one of the Lothorien Lords and she noticed that most of the elves were talking facing to her. Some time passed and Haldir asked her for a dance. “Are you sure that you don’t want to dance My Lady. The King will start to dance in any time now.” “Oh the King will dance..?” “It is a tradition for the King to open the dance floor My Lady.” Then she saw him with the girl that always beyond her side. The one who made her first braids. She was wearing a white dress and her blonde long hair has braids. They were looking each other and she seems to be lost in Thranduil’s tall body. His hand was in her waist and his other hand was in her hands. They were turning and dancing. The whole crowd was looking to them. They are looking to their King. And the girl that she choose to dance. Ariana found herself hoping Thranduil to look at her. Then suddenly his eyes turned to her. His deep blue eyes met with her’s. She stumbled a little with the sudden eye contact. And when Haldir grabbed her hand she saw that Thranduil got tense and made a move to her. But when she had the straight to look him again he was still dancing with his eyes locked with his partner. “I... I am sorry I need some air.” She left Haldir there and went to the big balcony. She was happy that she was alone. “Why do I feel like I am sad? Why can’t I be angry with him?” said to herself. She put her hands to the stone barriers and the coldness of the barriers helped her to get better. She heard some foot steps behind her back but she didn’t looked. She thought that it was probably Haldir. But she saw a red cloaked man beside her. “I assume that you understand the meaning of this feast too.” She hardly looked at him. His voice is so strong that she can’t resist looking at him. She noticed that he was looking up to the stars. When she looked up she saw the stars too. They were beautiful. One of them is bigger than the others. “It is Cygni one of the biggest star. It is the only day that you can see it with bare eye.” “It is beautiful.” “It is. You look...good.” She turned to him. For a while she just stood there and tried to believe what he just said. Then he turned to her. “You didn’t know how to dance?” She smiled. And suddenly he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his body with one straight movement. He was strong. She locked her eyes onto his. He grabbed her hands and his hands were too soft. He made a move to her left and waited for her to do the same thing. She smiled and went a little left with him. She tried to not press his foot so her gaze went down. “Look at my eyes. It is more possible to press my foot if you look at your feet.” He said with a smile. She smiled at him and looked his blue eyes. They made a few steps and she heard a women’s voice. Thranduil dropped her hands immediately and went with the white lady. When he was going back to throne room he just smiled at her. But this time there were no humiliation. She looked her hands and thought how soft his fingers were. She didn’t see him again in the party. Haldir escorted her to her room and gave her a little kiss from her cheek for the night. She smiled at him and watched her go in front of her door. When she opened her door she saw a small blue flower on her bed. It was the blue gardenia. She remembered that she said she loves them to Thranduil. She smiled and pick up the flower.


	6. The Slap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow... I am sorry I planned to upload this yesterday but I can't but I really loved this and I hope you enjoy! I will be happy to recieve comments from you please tell me what you think :)) Thank you

Chapter 6:  
One of the Mirkwood guards entered the throne room with hurry. He knelt before his King and didn’t wait the other elves leave to tell the news to his King. “My King, we couch a man in the forest. We believe he was on a mission to rescue Princess Ariana. “The King’s eyes got wider with the sudden news. He got up from his throne and dismissed everyone with a single hand move. “Get him to my presence immediately!”  
She was trying to communicate with Fledein when she heard the knock on her door. She got up before Fledein and opened the dorr. “Haldir? Good morning.” She smiled to him. “Good morning Princess. I hope I didn’t interrupt you.” “Oh not at all. I am very pleased to see you.” He blushed. “I haven’t find time to explore Mirkwood before. And I hope you can show me around.” “I am afraid that I haven’t find time too. But I will be happy to explore the Kingdom with you.” She didn’t say Thranduil didn’t let her to look around. “Oh and before we go can you tell Fledein that I am very happy to met her and pleased her service.” Haldir translated it immediately to her and Fledein smiled both of them. She had a violet dress on her and she didn’t want to change it. They walked with a silence because until Haldir said something to her that made her stomach contract with pain. “We can go outside from the throne room’s road.” “Oh can we use another way. I really don’t want to see King right now.” In that moment they both heard Thranduil’s angry voice. He was shouting someone and his powerful voice made an echo to the whole palace. Ariana stumbled and took Haldirs arm to steady herself with the sudden voice. “What is happening?” “I do not know my Lady.” They heard footsteps behind them and saw a group of elves running to the throne room. “Haldir we should check it out.” “I don’t think your majesty want us to be in his presence.” But she didn’t listen him and started to run. “Princess!” Haldir tried to stop her but then he found himself running behind her.  
The guards were surrounding the throne room. There was a man in the middle of the room. Yes, a man! He has black, dirty curves in his hairs and they shade his face. He has lots of injuries in his arms and his dirty clothes were covered in blood. One of the guards forced him to knell and he felled on the floor. His hands were tight with a single rope behind his back and he couldn’t get enough power to get up. Thranduil was beside him. She looked at him with a great fear. She didn’t see him like that before. He has so much anger on his eyes. He shouted the man one more time with his great anger. “Why are you here?” She saw his muscles get tensed when he shouted the man. “You are a bastard.” The man whispered to Thranduil and his anger got wider. She tried to take a step towards them but Haldir gripped her wrist gently and shook his head like he don’t approve. Haldir whispered to her.He was worried. “Princess.No.” “What is going on in here?” Thranduil looked her and then Haldir immediately. “Princess Ariana?” said the man on the floor hardly. She escaped from Haldir’s hand and got closer to him. Thranduil got between Ariana and the man with a big step. “Take Princess to her room!” He shouted again to his guards. “What is going on?” she repeated when one of the guards grabbed her arm. She escaped from the guard and took a step to Thranduil “He is one of my kin! He is in my responsibility!” The man started to talk and tried to get up. “I will not speak to you! You arrogant bastard! You are a cowa...”  
A sharp voice was echoed in the whole throne room and made a silence. Ariana let a gasp escaped from her lips and broke the silence. She heard something felled and started to roll. She saw... she saw blood on the floor. The man. Thranduil cut the man’s head off from his shoulders before he finish his sentence. She looked his shiny sword and the blood on it. And then her gaze turned to the body and the head. He put his sword back to his belt. She felt warm tears in her eyes and looked Thranduil. “How.... dare you!” She tried to push her with her full straight but his muscular body didn’t move. She pushed her again and but this time Thranduil grabbed her left wrist with one of his hands and took her closer to him. “You lived like a Queen since you came here not like a prisoner that you should be! I tried to comfort you but who do you think you are come here and shout the King! I am tired of dealing with you and your problems! You mans are all the same filthy, arrogant and needy! I will not...”  
This time a louder sound filled the room and made full silence. Everyone in the room got tensed. Ariana... She slapped him. She slapped Thranduil with her free hand. She looked him with a shock and put her shaking hands to her chest. She didn’t plan to do that but she was very angry and couldn’t resist it. His head turned to right side with her hit. His eyes got wider and he lost his temper. She felt he was breathing faster and his mouth started to shrivel up. He didn’t turn to her or anyone he just stand still looking to the right. Ariana felt that her whole body was shaking “I...I am...” But he whispered with anger before she could finish. “Get out!” She felt a warm tear in her cheeks. He tried to control himself. She needed to get out. He can’t protect her from himself from his anger. He tried so hard not to hit her. She stormed out with tears in her cheeks and got out of the throne room. She started to run when she just get past Haldir to her room. She heard Thranduil shouted “GET OUT!” She was frightened about what will happen. She felt broken. She knows that she went too far. She crossed the line. Again. But this time in front of his guards and Haldir. She knew that he stooped himself from doing something bad. She knew that he will never forgive her. When she got her bed she started to let her tears fall from her cheeks and tried to figure it out why he stop. Why he didn’t do something to her. And her fear got bigger. She was afraid and felt lonely knowing the fact that she crossed the line. Again.


	7. The Elk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See how they get closer in the ending ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was very emotional I think... I hope you enjoy... Finally they get a bit closer... Please leave a comment so that I can write .

Chapter 7  
She got up with a headache and she didn’t touch her breakfast. When Fledein come back to get her plate she didn’t say anything. She heard the news like every maid in the whole palace. The rumours spread fast in the palace among the maids. But this time none of them dare to speak about it. But they all know how the princess slapped the King, their King. Ariana stayed in her bed for a long time after Fledein left the room. She saw Thranduil’s angry face in everywhere she look and heard his angry voice again and again in her mind. And every time she remembered the scene between her and Thranduil, she felt tears in her eyes. Her tears were full of fear and sadness. She knows that she humiliated him in front of his guards and an apology will not enough for his authority and ego. Then she remembered the man’s voice. “Princess Ariana?” She felt angry again and his voice helped her to find the straight to get out of the bed. She found herself a honey coloured simple dress and put the dress on without summoning Fledein or any other servant. Her eyes met with her Alxinhs on the table before she left her room. She went to the garden of the palace to have some fresh air. Instead of Yublly’s garden she went to another path that she never went before. The road was between tall oak trees and it seems that is very high from the town. She saw a bank on a platform at the end of the road. The bank was in middle of the columns and the high ceiling that columns hold. There were green and some yellow ivies on the columns and there was a women on the bank. She has a blonde hair with little curves on it and she has a white dress. She decided to turn back because she wasn’t in the talking mood. But suddenly she heard a calm voice in her head. “Princess Ariana? Come and sit with me.” She recognised the voice immediately. It was Lady Galdriel’s voice. She felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She read about Lady Galadriel’s special ability about this but she wasn’t sure enough. She hesitated for a moment but walked to the bank with small steps. When she got near to the bank she realised the bank was at the edge of a cliff. Her steps got faster because she needs to sit somewhere before she faints. She sit beside her and looked the women. She was very beautiful. She has a little crown on her head and it is not as fancy as Thranduil’s. “Do you remember when we first met Princess?” “Yes My Lady.” “I am afraid I couldn’t find a time to apologise for what I said that day. You were very little back then. You must be scared.” She remembered how she scared one more time but she doesn’t know what to say to her so she just smiled and tried to relax a little bit more. “It is called a vision. I saw a vision when I saw you.” Again she just smiled. The Lady of light turned to her and locked her pure blue eyes to Ariana. “I can feel that you are afraid of Thranduil. He can be scary sometimes...” She didn’t move her lips but Ariana heard her voice in her head. Lady Galadriel smiled to her. “...Give some time. I saw a great happiness in your future. Just give some time to him and it will be fine.” “But My Lady, you said that I will bring...war. How can I be happy?” “I do not know child. The time will show us...” Lady Galadriel smiled to her again and stroked her cheek with her warm and soft hand. “Go now my dear...” She got up and somehow she felt a warm feeling in her heart she find herself repeating that everything will be alright soon in her mind. When she heard footsteps of the King’s guardians she was on the great doors of the palace. She saw him. He was in front of the guards and he was alone. She stopped to look at him. But he didn’t look at her. He just walked beside her with his guards and went to his fancy palace. She watched him as he walked in front of her without paying any attention to her.  
A few days past and she saw him again. This time she was with Haldir. They were in the stables to say goodbye to Lord Elrond and his company. Ariana and Haldir went to stables early and Haldir showed her his horse. “I will be leave to Lothorien soon My Lady.” “Oh, I am sorry to hear that Haldir... I have just a few friends in here and you are one of them. I don’t want you to go.” Said Ariana. She stopped to stroke the horse and got closer to Haldir. He smiled at her and filled the small gap between them. They were very close to each other that when Haldir started to talk she felt her breath on her cheeks. “I don’t want to go either My Lady.” “No, not My Lady any more. Just Ariana.” “Ariana” he whispered her name with a warm smile on his lips. They heard the footsteps and separate from each other. Lord Elrond and Thranduil were on the front and talking to each other. Elrond stopped and smiled to Ariana when he saw her. “Princess?” She couldn’t hide her emotions and hugged Elrond. She knows elf normally don’t like to hug but Elrond put his hands to her waist and get her closer to her. “You will always be welcomed in Rivendell, Princess.” She got a step back and looked at Thranduil just beside her. He was looking to her but his gaze turned immediately when she looked at him. Thranduil said something elvish to Elrond and they all started to talk in elvish. She got back to her place beside Haldir. Haldir spoke sometimes but most of the time he was listening. When Elrond’s company got to the stables Ariana and Haldir got back for gave them some room to get their horses out.  
Suddenly she saw something beside the stables. There were huge fences and a great metal gate with large gaps on it. She got curious and got closer to the large cage. She was still can able to hear Elrond and Thranduil’s voice but she heard something else. It was like an animal’s voice. Then she saw a great brown elk in the corner of the fences. It was eating something but clearly Ariana distracted her and the elk’s gaze turned to her. She got closer to the fences. The elk have huge horns and large brown eyes. She looked its fur with amazement. The elk started to turn his ears to the direction that Ariana came from and smelled the air. It started to come near to the fences like Ariana. She felt total silence around her. It is like she was hypnosed by the elk. They come closer to each other with every step. But suddenly she heart Thranduil’s strong voice back of her head. He was telling something in elvish. She didn’t understand and she didn’t turn. She couldn’t turn. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. “Ariana!” Haldir pulled her harshly. “Haldir?” “You cannot touch the King’s elk they have very powerful memories based on the skin and scent. Also they are very loyal to their owners so if anyone accept the King tries to touch it, it will kill them. They are very wild creatures. Do not try to get near to it again!” He looked very worried and he hugged her. “I am okay Haldir.” “If the King wouldn’t saw you, you may get closer to it.” She looked at Thranduil when her head still resting on Haldir’s shoulder. She saw worry in his eyes too but he didn’t look at her.  
After Elrond’s leave she spent rest of the day with Haldir. He was very nice to her and she feels happy when he was around. They ate dinner together in Haldir’s room and she lost the track of the time. It was the midnight when she left Haldir’s room. On the way back to her room she saw Thranduil. He was in the balcony and looking for the full moon on his kingdom. His hands were on his back and he has his red cloak. She took a deep breath and come closer to him behind his back. They didn’t talk for days. He didn’t even look for her. She got beside her and has some space between them. She put her hands to the stone barriers and looked him with corner of her eyes. She felt how his great body move when he was breathing slowly. They stood there with a total silence until she found straight to talk. “I...I am sorry for what I did. I didn’t meant to... do it” She turned to him and search for a response. But he was ignoring her so she tried again. “I know that I went too far... and in front of all those people... I mean elves....I just...” He didn’t say anything or turned to her. She felt that he even didn’t listen to her. “I just want you to know that I am sorry.” Again he didn’t do anything. She looked at him for a second and took a step back to go her room. But then she stopped and turned back. She got her body between his body and the barriers just like she did before. Again they were too close to each other. She forced him to look her eyes but he didn’t. She hold tight to the barrier to not fall to the either side and pressed the gap between the barriers with her foots to get higher. She got his eye level now. And she found his eyes directly on hers. But he didn’t show any kind of emotion. “It has been days since you talked to me and I am sorry...I didn’t mean it.” She got closer to him. She wants to force him as much as she could to get an answer. She felt his breath on her face he was still looking at her. “Say something...” She whispered and felt some tears in her eyes. “Your elk... if you are not going to talk to me right now I pay a visit to your elk.”  
She was threatening him. “No she wouldn’t. She does not have that courage. Look at her. Look how she was begging to me to speak.” Thought Thranduil. And gave her a humiliating smile without saying anything.  
That was it she stormed out after his smile full of humiliation and run to outside. She was just running and keep running until she reach the elk’s cage. It was near the fences this time and stood up when he saw Ariana. She felt a tear fell on her cheeks. She got closer to the elk and tried to breath. The elk smelled the air one more time and its eyes get wider. She started to hold up her shaking hand to reach out to the elk’s head. She closed her eyes and felt another tear on her cheeks. She made another move to the elk and heard him shouting her name. “Ariana! No.” His voice was so powerful so beautiful that she closed her eyes tighter. She felt the soft fur of the elk under her hand. But there was something else. A warm feeling fom her back.Thranduil.She felt his tall muscular body on her back. He was hugging her with his one hand and his head was on her shoulders. She felt his warm breath on her hair. She opened her eyes. She saw her and his hands both on the elk’s head stroking its fur. It was so soft like Thranduil’s touch. With a sudden movement he catched her from her waist and force her to turn to him. He hugged her tight. But this time with both of his hands.


	8. Something Was Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who went to the outside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments :) I hope you enjoy...

There was a gentle wind under the moon light. One of his hands was on her waist and pulling her closer to him gently. His other hand was on her right shoulder and made her steady in front of him. His nose was brushing on her hair and he found peace around her scent.   
She put her hands on to his shoulders and rested her head on his chest. “Don’t do this again.” He whispered. “I won’t.” He moved away from her and took a step back after a few seconds. They didn’t say something but stared at each other until he gave her a small smile and bended his head to the palace. She held his arm with both of her hands and they started to walk to the palace. She tried to keep up with his steps and enjoy the moonlight. They didn’t talk until they reached the great doors of the palace. “I never had a change to thank you... for the flower. It made me very happy.” “I am pleased to hear that.” They turned to the road which went to her room. Their steps got slower and she felt his muscles get tensed under her hands. They stopped in front of her door and she got apart from his arm. He smiled and turned to went away. She watched him as he walked. There was a moment that he hesitated and turned back at her. “I will go to the town centre tomorrow. You can come with me if you wish.” “I would love to come with you.” She smiled. “Good night, Princess.” She watched him went away as his tall body disappeared in the darkness and went to her room. She closed the door behind her and rested her back to the door with a big smile on her lips. She wondered what changed his decision about seeing the outside. She was very excited and thought about her books. She remembered the drawings about the elf towns in her book’s pages. She remembered the little girl who reads and reads the same pages about elves over and over again. She walked to the mirror in her room and looked at herself. She looked the girl who will see world that she always wondered to see. She was happy. She was kidnapped, she was away from her home and family... but she was happy.  
She was walking in a forest. The weather was cold and she can’t see anything. It was midnight. She heard a rustling from her back and turned to the sound. There was a little boy. He has golden hair and has a single braid on it. He didn’t turn to her but she heard that he was laughing with a great joy. He turned slowly to her with a smile. “Come.” His face... He looks like Thranduil but he has something different that she didn’t understand. He started to run and she tried to catch him. “Hey! Wait!” The boy was getting faster and faster. “Wait for me!” He was running to darkness. “No wait!” She felt a strange feeling from her back. It is like something was forcing her to stop but she tried to resist it. Suddenly she lost the boy and turned her back to face the darkness. There was something... something in the dark.  
She woke up with the knock on the door. She was sweating and shook her head for a few times to get rid of the nightmare that she just saw. “My Lady, The King summons you in his presence.” “Okay.” She answered the guard on the other side of the door. She didn’t even make her breakfast or dressed. She found a simple grey dress on her dresser and a small piece of bread on the table. She got dressed with a hurry and got a big bite from the bread. She recognised it when she felt that she had enough. It was the Lembas. The elvish bread. She put the rest of the bread on the plate and went to the throne room immediately.   
He was waiting with two guards on his back. He wore his crown and a silver cloak maching with his long boots. “Good morning, my Lord.” He turned to her and raised one of his eyebrows. She never called her like that before. It made him smile. “Good morning, my Lady.” She smiled back at him. They started to walk through the great gates. The weather was beautiful. She sun was shining and lighting everywhere. She noticed he had his sword on his belt and keep staring at the sword for a long time until they reach the palace gates. She took a deep breath and tried to hide her excitement from him. The road from palace to the town was a straight road covered with tall green trees on both of the sides. Some of the trees have pink and white flowers on them. Some of the flowers was flying because of the gentle wind. She heard the birds singing and saw some of them flying around them. They have two guards behind them with fully armoured. He looked at her with the corner of his eye for time to time and noticed how she can be satisfied with little thing. Birds made her smile and when she saw a squirrel on the road her eyes starts to shine with excitement. He found himself smiling and gathered his focus again. After some time pass with total silence she started to hear the voices coming from the town. The road got wider and they started to see some elves. They stop and knelt before Thranduil immediately when they saw their King. The elves have similar and simple cloths. Most of them wore silver or green fabrics and almost all of them have braids on their hairs. They all look flawless. They all have a smooth and pale skin and long hair. She saw the same stores and little houses with big gardens. The houses have different structures than the she had in her hometown. They turned for a few times and walked through a large circle. They were wooden food stands. She saw the fruits and vegetables in each stand. Some of the stands have some large packages on them. She saw a small ornamental pool beside the market area. There were some she elves talking to each other and 3 elflings. One of them was a red haired girl and the others were brown haired boys. They were dancing and laughing. She came closer to them and felt Thranduil was right behind her. She elfs knelt immediately but the elflings continued their game without knowing the King was there. One of the she elfs whispered something than the kids knelt immediately with a blush in their cheeks. They stood up after Thranduil told them something. The elflings come closer to Ariana. They all started to turn around her and talked to each other. She didn’t understand anything but Thranduil giggled from her back. When the elflings heard him giggle they blushed again and made sure that they didn’t say something wrong. “What did they say?” Ariana turned Thranduil and tried to believe the fact that he just giggled. “They tried to figure out what you are. “ She smiled to the kids and knelt to get the same height with them. The girl got closer to her and touched her hair with a hesitation. “It is okay.” Ariana whispered to her and smiled to her. She got courage from Ariana’s smile and started to examine her hair and her ears. She looked at Thranduil while the little boys started play with her hair. He was smiling and looking at them. After they finished the braids all of them got a step back and looked her hair. They talked to each other again and started play again. Ariana got up and smiled again while she was trying to understand what they did with touching her hair with her hand. She turned to Thranduil and found him speaking with a guard that she never seen before. Thranduil’s eyes me met with hers while he was listening the man. He shook his head and come closer to Ariana “We must return.” She noticed the sudden change in his mood but didn’t ask anything to him. They went back to the road that they just came. They walked with silence and slowly. The palace’s huge gates getting bigger in every step. She tried to catch one of the flowers that fly in the air by the wind. But Thranduil catch it before her. He smelled the pink flower gently and turned to Ariana. Then he put the flower behind her ear. She smiled as his hand brushed her cheek slowly. She felt that she blushed and tried to hide from him. He didn’t smile. Something was bothering him. Something was not right.   
When they got closer to the palace she noticed the army in front of the palace. She recognised the familiar banner immediately. It was... it was belong to her home. She stopped and felt that Thranduil looked at her. The army split in to two parts and she saw the familiar face in front of the solders. She felt sadness and happiness at the same time. In that moment her heart broke in to thousand pieces and full with warm feelings at the same time. She felt home when she saw how her banner waved with the same wind that brushes her cheeks. She felt so small and a great pain that she couldn’t name. She gulped hardly and calm herself. “Uncle?” Her shaking voice made the man smile warmly. But there was something wrong.


	9. Back At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter 9 and 10 meant to be together but ı thought that ıt can be boring because ıt will be so long... But ı will update the chapter 10 in a few hours! Hope you enjoy :)  
> By the way thank you for the kudos and the coments you have no idea how they help me to go on in the story.

Chapter 9  
She run to his uncle and hugged her with her shaking hands. The man hesitated for a moment and put his hands on her shoulders to hug her back. He was just a bit taller than Ariana and his dirty, blonde hair has small waves. He has a beard like almost every other man kin who has power. Ariana and her uncle never had a good relationship. He loves her older brothers more than Ariana and he never hesitates talking about it.He was always tough to her and even hit her a few times. She didn’t say anything to her beloved father of course. She learned how to obey orders and the consequences for protesting the orders from him. He thinks that males are always one step ahead of females. But she didn’t think any of these when she hugged her. She found her home under her uncle’s arms. She found his familiar scent and remembered how her home looks like.  
He took a step back from Ariana looked at her with a huge disappointment. “Open the ugly braids on your hair! You look like just one of them!” His voice helped Ariana to remember his real personality and she undone her braids reluctantly. “We gave the jewelleries. You are done with here. I am here to take you home. “ She turned to Thranduil immediately. He was staring at her. “I...I...” “What?”She felt that he was getting angry. She remembered how he hates to be in an elf territory. He doesn’t like elves. “I just want to say goodbye to...” He interrupted her “We don’t have time for your friendly actions. Your father missed you so much and waiting for you to return. Didn’t you miss him Ariana?” “Yes uncle I missed him too. But I just...” “Get on your horse! We are done here.” She didn’t say anything and got on to her horse. Thranduil, The Elven King took a step back for the army. They both stared each other without saying anything. She wanted him to say something badly. But they both couldn’t find any suitable word to say. She started to ride her horse when the little group of soldiers started to walk. There was just a moment they both opened their mouths to say something when she got beside him. But nothing came out. There she was, on the way to her homeland with some pain that she couldn’t able to name it. She turned back and a few times until the great kingdom of the Elven King, disappeared as a small dot on the horizon.  
“Father!” The big gates of the familiar throne room opened with a huge sound. “Oh, my beloved daughter!” Her father Garmound has a similar face structure to his younger brother. But his beard and hair was darker and he was fat unlikely to his fit brother. He strokes her hair softly and whispered her ear some sweet things. “I am so sorry my dear. I didn’t do my part as a King and a father well this time.” “No father. You are the best father and the King in the whole Middle Earth. Do not feel sorry about this. I am okay.” “I hope he didn’t... harm you.” “No. He... was very nice and kind to me. And I didn’t feel that I am a prisoner at all.” “Oh my beloved one!” He hugged her again and kissed her forehead. She missed her father she missed how his soft beard tickle her cheeks when he kissed her and his smile. She missed the smell of her home. “Oh...Finaly sis!” She turned to see the curly haired tall, young man. “Robb.” He gave her a small hug and a smile. Her uncle was beside Robb. He was staring her with total silence. “If your greetings finished father, the council is ready for you.” Ariana raised her eye brows and turned to her dad. “A council? Isn’t is a little bit late for council?” Robb answered before her father. “Oh, I guess you have no idea about... We are going to war.”She was shocked with the final word. “War? What?” “The Orcs... they are coming from the south with a huge army. They already got one of our towns.” said her father. He didn’t want her daughter saw him like this like an idiot who has no power over his kingdom. “We can call for help... We can ask help!” said Ariana. Her voice was shaking. “From who sis? From the arrogant elf that kidnapped you over some jewellery?” said Robb with a smirk on his face. “He may come.” “What? You know that he is a coward! He is an arrogant...” “He may come!” “That is enough!” her father’s great voice interrupted them. “Ariana rest now my dear. We will talk about it later.” Her father and her uncle went to the darkness to meet with the council but Robb didn’t move. “What?” “How can you change your mind so easily on that creature?” he started to get angry and come closer to Ariana. “You are the one who always said that he was a coward. That is because all the books about elves that you read isn’t it. Why don’t you start to do more logical things from now on and forget about those trashes? And of course try to forget that cold blooded, disgusting creatu... ” “Don’t say such things to him!” She saw his eyes get wider and felt his anger. He caught her arm harshly and started to shout. “Why? Because you sleep with him didn’t you?” “What? How dare you to speak with me like that!” She stormed out after she pushed him harshly.  
Days and weeks passed after her arriving. She was in her mother’s side most of the time and tried to talk to her time to time. Sometimes she caught herself making some drawing of the Thranduil’s palace. And she always spent some extra time for the man in the throne. She was remembering how exactly how he looks in the first few weeks. But after one month passed the man on the throne turned to a faceless man. And looking to that faceless man scared her. Scared her and helped her noticed something that she lost. She put the papers to one of her drawers when she heard the voices coming from the halls of the castle.  
She got out to check what was wrong. She saw the fully armoured soldiers running through the door to the outside. She started to run to saw her father. “Father, what is wrong?” She found her father, her brothers and her uncle around the big round table which the council uses to discuss the strategic positions. “We are going with the first lights tomorrow morning. The council agreed not to fight near the castle. We will be ready for them on their way to the castle.” “But father, they are still outnumbered!” He didn’t answer her. “I want to come with you.” She saw her uncle smiled with humiliation. “No.” “But father...” “No, Ariana this is different.” “You teach me how to use a sword. You know that I can fight! Why don’t you allow me to fight for my own kingdom?” “We are not going to discuss this more Princess.” She always said Princess when he got angry to her. And when he said Princess she knows that she needs to stop. She turned back and walked to her room until she heard a horn coming from outside. She ran to the gates to understand where it came. She felt her heart beats getting faster with every step that she took. She was afraid of the sound was coming from an orc army or something. But the voice is too gentle and soft that she forgot about her guess about orcs.  
When she got outside first she heard the footsteps. She got closer to the castles stairs to saw what was coming with the right angle. People were getting out from their houses to saw the army and tried to understand what was going on. Then she saw the great army in total order coming from the top of the hill. Their golden armours were shining with the sunlight. They have their bows and spears. She saw the familiar banner with green and silver fabric. She heard some footsteps behind her back and saw her whole family. “Look at how he is showing off! That Woodlen worm!” said her uncle with a grumpy voice. Then she saw her. He was on his giant elk. She saw how his sword was shinning. He was armoured but he didn’t wore a helmet. And he changed his crown to his winter creation like she read in her books. It was a silver crown that has a simple blue jewellery on front. He has a simple silver cloak behind his back. She started to smile and looked right in his eyes. He got faster until he stopped with his whole army in front of the castles stares. He got down from his elk with a single movement and climbed the stairs. They didn’t cut their eye contact until he reached the top of the stairs. “I am here to offer my help.” He turned to her father. “Lord Thranduil, I don’t know how to thank you. We certainly owe you one. Let us talk inside.” He walked beside her and she watched them went inside of the palace until the guards closed the doors behind them.


	10. The War

He saw her alone in one of the great halls of the castle. She was turned to the other side. Her hairs large waves were fallen to her waist. She has a simple light pink dress. She didn’t move for a long time. He just stand behind a column and watched her as her hands started to move slowly. There was a long sword in her hand. He came closer to her from her behind like he didn’t want to interrupt her. With a sudden movement she turned her back and made a move with her sword. He took his sword immediately as a reflex and blocked her sword with his. Her eyes got wider with the sudden shock and they both put their swords down. “I..I am sorry I didn’t saw you.” “I didn’t know that you can use a sword.” “And I didn’t know that you ride that slow.” She giggled as she teased him and he started to smile. “My father showed me.” Her voice got more serious. After an awkward silence she hit his sword with hers and raised one of her eyebrows. He didn’t understand anything from her look. “What are you doing?” She took a step back and made a move. This time he had to get his hand up to block her movement. She smiled and made another move. “Come on, you have make an attack.” She started to giggle again and made a move again. This time she didn’t stop as she did her first attack like he expected to. So she took the advantage and got closer to him with the sword until his back lean one of the columns. She felt that she win until he grabbed her from her waist and change positions even before she made a move with her sword. Her back hit the column slowly. He put one of his hands on the column and bended a little towards her. His eyes were locked on hers. He felt her heart beats getting faster as he felt her breath. “I should rest for tomorrow.” He turned and walked away so sudden that she felt that she didn’t breathe for a second.   
He got up with the first lights of the sun and put his armour on without summoning any of his servants. He took a bite from the Lembas. He met with his commanders and set the final strategy. Then he went outside to saw the army. The elves were ready and their lines as always but mans... they were not ready. As always. He tried to remember why he was here but he didn’t find an answer. He watched the mans as they made their final preparations and heard the King’s voice. “Good morning... It seems that we are ready... to go.” He looked behind and surprised when he didn’t saw her. He... felt disappointed and that made him angry. She didn’t come even for her father. The castles doors were open. He looked back one more time. But he didn’t see anything but darkness.   
The army stopped behind a green hill. The man’s spies said that the orcs will be there in afternoon so they have time. Some of the mans started to made tends for the two King’s and the other’s who has higher title. Thranduil and Garmound were on the front of the army. The elves were on the right side and the mans were on the left. Garmound rides his horse slowly and got closer to the soldiers. Thranduil guessed that he will make a speech to the soldiers. He always found that speeches boring and non necessary. But he turned and ride his elk and come closer to the soldiers. When Garmound started to talk there was a total silence. And elves can control their senses more in the moment of total silence. He felt something and gather his focus while Garmound started his speech. There was a smell. He started to ride his elk slowly with looking the soldiers in the front line. He was getting closer in each step. There was a scent that was so familiar to him. As he ride his elk he felt that something was not right. He was getting closer. If only he saw his target... Then he saw her and stopped his elk immediately. He swallowed hardly. When their eyes met she turned her gaze down immediately. He waited there and stared at her until Garmound finished his speech and mans stopped screaming with his name. When the mans army started to split he got down from his elk and run to her. He grabbed her arm angrily and took her to an empty tent. “Who do you think you are and come here on a battlefield?” She took her helmet off and freed her hair. “I couldn’t sit in the corner and do nothing when there is a fight about my kingdom’s freedom!” He grabbed her arm again and come closer to him he was getting angry. “This is not one of your silly games do you understand me? You are going back to the castle now!” “No! I won’t and....” She was interrupted with a scream coming from outside. “ORCS!!! “There are here! Orcs” He turned to her immediately. “Stay here.” “No!” “I can’t protect you if you...” “I do not need protection! Stop treating me like I am a...” Suddenly a big ugly creature went through the tent and Thranduil got his sword immediately. He killed the creature with one single movement and turned to her. After she saw the dead body of the orc she felt fear. A fear that cause a pain in her stomach.“Promise me....” “I promise...” He turned to got out of the tent but she stopped him. “Thranduil?...” He turned to her and looked her right in the eye. “Come back.” He turned and got out of her view.   
After she killed a few orcs that clever enough to search inside of the tent she got out. There were body’s everywhere. She saw how dust and blood everywhere. She didn’t see any familiar face but run to a group tried to fight with a giant orc. She got comfortable with her sword and just got a small scratch from her left arm. She heard some orc horns time to time and felt that they are winning. Or at least she wanted to believe that. Then they saw Thranduil and her father fighting side by side in the middle of the battlefield. As she watched them she couldn’t heard the orc coming from her back and stumbled. Then suddenly Robb come and killed the orc. He didn’t recognise her. Perhaps he even didn’t saw her but he saved her life.   
Garmound was just behind him. He was fighting better than Thranduil thinks. Sometimes they target the same enemy and he felt that he was looking at him. He heard the orc horn one more time and smiled. He remembered the familiar sound immediately. That was the sound means retreat. That was it they won. He turned back to Garmound. He was smiling too. Somehow Thranduil felt warm when he saw him smiling. It reminded him something that he lost years ago. That smile. That warm smile and the proud look in his eyes. Suddenly he saw a red liquid that falls from Garmound’s head. He was still smiling. Blood. Thranduil saw as Garmound’s soul left from his body from his eyes. He saw his head split into two with just a single move. Garmound started to fall backwards immediately and Thranduil saw an orc right behind his body lies. He couldn’t pull himself together at first but then he killed the orc. He hit the orc again again and again with his great anger and heard her scream. “Father!” Thranduil got up and run to her before he reached her father’s death body. He caught her and pressed her body to his chest. She shouldn’t see it. She shouldn’t see his body. He knows how it affects someone to saw body that belongs to someone he care... His father... He hugged her and tried to calm her. “Father!!!” She was screaming hitting and kicking him. She needs to see him. Her father... “Let me go. Please... Let me go to him.” She screamed so hard and tried to escape from Thranduil’s arms. Thranduil hold her closer to his body every time she tried to escape or hit him. He put his head on her head and started to stroke her hair slowly. When she finally couldn’t find any energy she gave all of her weight to him. She surrounded and let her tears fall. “Shhh... It will be alright.” He whispered to her aer slowly. “It will be alright.”   
“You killed him!” He heard Robb’s voice and turned to him when he still hugged Ariana. “No!” Ariana yelled at him. Suddenly Robb got his bow and aim for Thranduil’s head. “You did it!” “No! Don’t do it anymore!” “He killed him!” She screamed one more time and got between Thranduil and Robb’s arrow. “Get out of my way!” screamed Robb with tears on his face. “How can you be so blind? He killed him! Your father! Open your eyes.” “How can you blame him after all he had done? He saved us all of us!” “Get out of my way Ariana!” “No!” she started to cry again when he dropped the bow and the arrow from his hand to the grown. She got closer to her brother slowly and felt Thranduil just behind her. She touched her brother’s shoulders gently. “You are a traitor Ariana!” Suddenly Robb got her dagger from his belt and made a move to Thranduil. But he missed it as Thranduil turned with a quick reflex. But Robb felt that his dagger splits something as he missed Thranduil. He looked to his little sister. Her expression changed immediately. A gasp escaped from her lips as she started to hold her belly with her shaking hands. “Ariana!” Thranduil screamed her name and caught her. Robb removed the dagger from Ariana’s belly and throw the grown. Robb took a step back with fear and whispered “You are a traitor Ariana. Leave and do not come back here.”


	11. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you read this chapter you will notice the relationship between Ariana and Thranduil is like a dance. If they take one step forwards their next move will be two steps backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments made me so happy that I started to write immediately when I read them Thank you for your support :) I hope you like this one... They are starting to get closer...or not?

She felt warm and safe. She didn’t open her eyes. She just tried to remember what happened. She was remembering the pain and the blood on her hands. She remembered how she pulled Thranduil to herself in order to prevent him to attack Robb. She saw the anger in Thranduil’s eyes and the pain in his brother’s. And she remembered how his final words broke her heart to a million pieces. “Leave and do not come back here.” Then she saw the scenes again in her mind. She saw how Thranduil carried her to a safer place and how elves cured her. She has some small images in her mind. She saw Thranduil beside her when the elves touched her wound softly.   
She felt that she was moving on something beside someone. She was surrounded with darkness and a blanket up to her face and felt a warm body. She opened her eyes closely. She felt the body right beside her started to move slowly and remove the blanked from her head so that she can see. She turned to him. Thranduil. She was in front of her, on his elk. Her waist was resting his left hand and he took her close to his body in order to steady her. And he was covering her with his giant cloak and made her warm. He tried to smile but didn’t succeed. She couldn’t find the straight to even open her eyes for a long time. She put her head to his chest and whispered “What happened?” “You are fine but you should rest. The medicine that my people gave you is very effective on a man’s body. Rest now, Princess.” “Where are we going?” She whispered again. Her voice was so soft and so weak. “We are going home.”   
There she was again, chasing the elfling in the dark forest. She forced herself run faster in order to catch him. But she couldn’t reach. She screamed to stop him but he didn’t stop. She was scared as she heard the footsteps from her back. She heard the metal of armours touching each other. The darkness was coming to her with a cold wind. When she turned to look behind just for a moment she didn’t saw the boy in anywhere. She cried “Where are you?” Suddenly she saw him in front of her. Despite all the darkness he has an aura that was shining and when she looked at him she felt a tear on her cheek. He was smiling. Tranduil. The boy looks like Thranduil.  
She got up with a sudden movement and noticed that she was gasping for breath. She was in her room. She felt the soft white fabric of her bed’s blanked around her. She closed her eyes for a moment to control her breath. She pulled her nightgown to her belly in order to check her wound and surprised to saw just a little pink circle where her wound used to be. She pressed her bare foot to the cold floor and got up slowly. “My Lady!” Fledein run to Ariana and hold her arm to help her. “Oh, Fledein I didn’t noticed that you were here! But... You can... But how?” “The King gave me his permission to learn the common language after your leaving My Lady.” “Oh I am happy to hear that.” Fleiden gave her a smile. “How many hours have I been sleeping?” “It... has been two days my Lady.” “Two days?” she asked with a surprise. “Our medicines are very effective as you know and very powerful. It is hard for a man kind to handle.” She said with a smile and helped her get dressed in front of the big mirror in the corner of the room. She wore a red dress with small golden flower pattern on it. Fledein brushed her hair. “Do you need anything else my Lady?” “No, thank you.” When Fledien walked to the door Ariana asked without thinking. “Did the King come to see me?” Fledein turned to her. “He didn’t as far as I know my Lady.” She knelt and left the room. She tried to think about him and tried to understand why he let her to come here again. Her gaze turned to the flower on her balcony’s table. Her Alxinhs. It was waiting her on the table still without a single flower on its green leaves. She went to the balcony and started to stroke its leaves and looked down from the balcony. She saw Lady Galadriel and Thranduil talking in the garden. She has a white dress and her crown on her head. Ariana remembered how she left without saying goodbye to her and Haldir. She missed Haldir and wondered if he was still here too. She looked at Thranduil. He was listening Lady Galadriel. It seems like he didn’t pleased about what he heard. She watched them until they disappeared to somewhere that she couldn’t see anymore. She ate her lunch alone in her room and went outside for a walk after she finished.   
On the way to the stabled she saw a training field. There were swords and bows everywhere. She saw some elves throwing their arrows to the dummy perfectly and some elves that sharpen their daggers. The archers were standing on a small platform, a tree stump. She watched them practising until they left the area with their mentors. She found a long, sharp sword and controlled it’s balance. It was perfect. She hit a dummy a few times and each hit she remembered her father. His image was getting clearer in every hit. She got angry and angry until the she lost control of herself and let the sword drop from her hands same time with her tears. She missed him. She missed her mother and wondered how she is. She knows that Robb will not take care of her. Suddenly she noticed the bow right beside her hand took it from the ground. She never had a bow. She got a few arrows from the package that full of arrows right beside the dummy and get on top of the tree stump. She put her arrow with red feathers on in, to the bow and tried to aim for the dummy. The arrow missed the dummy’s right arm and fell to the ground. She looked at the dummy and tried again. This time the arrow hit the dummy but fell to the ground after seconds. As she put another arrow to her bow and looked her mark from the arrows sight, she heard his voice. She turned to him and gasped. He frightened her. “You must get your arms in a higher position....” He came closer to her. He has a tall red tunic and he hasn’t his crown or his cloak. She turned to the dummy and tried to get her arms higher like he told. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm touch in her arms. He leaded her arms with his hands gently to the right position. She was in the same high because she was on the tree stump and he whispered to her ear. ”...and close to your body.” She felt his nose brushed her ear and felt warm. He dragged his hands to her elbows and leaded them. Than touched her waist and belly with gentle movements. He was teasing her. He noticed her heart beats got faster as he touched her. And it made him felt happy and powerful. He rested his body to her body and looked the dummy from her shoulder. He put her hand to his belly and whispered again. “Control your breath... Take a deep one and...” She threw the arrow suddenly and watched how it stuck in the dummy’s head. She turned to her immediately. And her nose brushed his cheek. She looked at him while his hands were still on her waist. He turned to her slowly. They are very close to each other. They were something in his blue eyes that she felt warm. His lips get parted and she watched him. “How is your...” “Fine.” She whispered and didn’t let him finish. She felt that some force she didn’t name it forced her to come closer to his lips. His lip was pointy put small and looks like they are the softest thing in the word. He looked at her with a fear on his eyes coming from not to know what to do. He forced himself to look her ears so that he can remember the fact that she is not an elf. She is not one of his kin. And she will never be. “My Lord?” Both of them turned around to see the elf waiting for Thranduil and knelt before him. He got apart from her immediately and went beside the man. She felt confused and turned to the dummy to do another shoot. She had her position like he showed her and threw the arrow after breathing deeply. The arrow hit the dummy’s chest .Then she turned to him and smiled with both of the happiness coming from her succession and the happiness to found him looking at her even if he was speaking to someone. He smiled and turned to her when the elf went away. She jumped from the tree stump, put the bow down and got closer to him. “I saw you with Lady Galadriel today. Is everything alright?” “She saw me one of her visions and she came here to tell me.” “Oh what did she see?” His gaze went down. “She... she saw me as a little child in a dark forest...” Her eyes got wider and she took a step back. “And you were running... and I was chasing you... Than the darkness...” This time he got closer to him with a surprise on his face “How do you know?” “I...I saw it too...” He turned his head to his right and closed his eyes. “We will talk Lady Galadriel first thing tomorrow in the morning. Now go to your bed Princess... “He got a serious face and she felt that he got tensed. He went without waiting her. She was very confused and turned to palace, using another way.   
“Wait!” she screamed again and surprised to see the boy get slower and slower. When he stopped she was still running. The boy didn’t turn to her. She got closer to him and when she touched his shoulder to turn him the scene changed immediately. She was in a balcony with two other people but the sun was too shiny that she needed to protect her eyes with her hand for a moment. She saw the boy next to a taller man. No not a man. He was an elf. “Ada?” she heard the little elfling asked the taller elf.. She knows the meaning of the word so she understood that the elf was his father. “She is not coming back!” She heard the familiar voice shouting the little elfling. He screamed so powerful that Ariana gasped.   
She got up and she gasped for breath. She almost screamed when she got awake and she got out of the bed immediately to find him. She didn’t care how she looks she just needs to tell him. He wasn’t in the throne room and she asked someone his chamber. She saw two guards in front of his room but she run to the room before they can catch her. She never been his room before but even she was in the room in that moment, she just focused on something. Something that she can kill herself for not to see it. The bed. He was on the bed. With... someone... he was on top of someone... His shocking look broke her heart to million picies. She saw as his moth got open with shock and a hair fell to his arms from his bare shoulders. She run. She run until she didn’t know where she is under the moonlight. She sat to the grass and cried. She has a pain in somewhere she couldn’t name it. And she felt broken...


	12. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone.... But I am going to update another chapter for today so I hope you like it both... Thanks for the kudos and the comments. I am so thankful... And I can give you the news that I planned how this will end yesterday So the ending is ready! Of course we are not that close to the ending but I have some plans that I like and I hope you like them too :)

She looked at her mirror from her bed and tried to smile at her image like nothing happened. She tried to trick her body like she still was the Princess kidnapped by the Elven King. She tried to pretend like she still has a father trying to save her and hug her to protect her from the darkness at the end of all this. She tried to pretend like she was okay. She ignored her wet pillows and got up to get closer to the mirror. Again she ignored the red spots under her eyes and covered them with powder immediately. She smiled again. Like nothing happened. She chose to be angry instead of being sad. Angry to him for using her, teasing her with his gentle fingers. And angry to herself, for letting him come closer to her and let her heart control her. She finished her breakfast. She tried to forget the small images that came to her mind. His bare shoulders. His lips and how they opened when she saw her immediately with a shock. And the women under his muscular body... She didn’t see her face. But she remembered her golden hairs on his bed. And her hands on his arms... Nothing more. She took a deep breath and left her room to find Lady Galadriel before Thranduil. She didn’t want to see him.  
She found her the same bank in the edge of the cliff. She was still the same. She has the same clothes and the same crown. Somehow seeing her golden hair gave her a strange pain. She got closer to her and tried not to look down from the cliff. She sat beside her and turned to her. “My Lady, I am so sorry I left before saying goodbye.” “It is okay, child. I can sense that you have something to say.” She smiled to her. “I... I believe that we had the same dream about... about...” She turned to her with curiosity. “About the King.” Galadriel touched Ariana’s hands with hers to give her courage to go on. “What did you saw Ariana?” “I... I saw a little boy in a dark forest and I was chasing him...” “And the boy looks like the King isn’t is?” “Yes My Lady.” Lady Galadriel turned her face to look down from the cliff. “But how can it be?” She whispered. “I informed the King about the dream... but it is impossible for a man kind to saw a dream like a vision.” Galadriel said before she got up from the bank quickly and knelt slowly. “My, Lord.” Because of her sudden movement Ariana got up too. But she didn’t kneel. Thranduil knelt slowly in front of Lady Galadriel. “My Lady.” He got closer to them. Ariana didn’t look at him and turned Lady Galadriel. “It is clear that Lady Ariana saw the dream about your childhood...” “It is not his childhood My Lady.” She interrupted her and ignored Thranduil’s curious face. “I saw another one. It is his... child.” There was a strange moment of silence that Lady Galadriel and Thranduil looked at each other. “Is she expecting a child Thranduil?” “N-o..” She heard his shaking voice. She understand that Lady Galadriel also know about the women that Thranduil slept with and somehow speaking of his child made her eyes filled with tears. She ignored them. “I am going to speak with the healers and learn the truth. And Lady Ariana I am going to research your situation. If you see anything else come and inform me.... I feel that you have something to talk privately...Thranduil.” She knelt and went away. She turned her eyes to the cliff which she shouldn’t but she don’t want to look his face. “I am sorry I interrupted you... last night.” “I am sorry that you had to see... that.” They both turned to the cliff to avoid eye contact. Then she turned to him and asked without thinking “Was that the girl who you danced with in the feast?” He turned to her. “Yes.” He said slowly. After a moment of silence he continued. “She is Edleneth. The daughter of...” “Don’t...” He stopped and looked at her. He saw that she was breathing hardly and felt that she got angry.” “I just thought you wanted to know.” She got closer to him with anger. “And I thought you...you...” she stopped herself from saying anything stupid and looked how his lips got parted from each other with her sudden move. She knows that sex means marriage to the elves. She knows it is not a game for them and knows how they fall in love just once and get together with their true lovers. She calmed herself and looked down again. He was still looking at her to hear the rest of it. She felt pain her stomach because of the high and turned him to continue. “I just thought... Will you take her as your Queen?” There she was talking without thinking again. She felt angry for herself because of asking that question. It was so sudden and it was none of her business. She knew that he didn’t answer her so she shocked when she heard him. “No.” They stood there with total silence until she turned him again. “I want to work.” “What?” “If I am going to leave here I need to earn it.” “No.” He turned the cliff again. “I need this. I need to find something.” “Are you aware of your title as a Princess? It is not appropriate.” She got closer to him. “I can work in the market place or in the sho...” “And how do you think you can get a job from them?” He bent his face to her to be in the same height and showed how serious he was. They got closer and she turned to the cliff and tried to ignore the pain coming from both her stomach and head. “You are the King. You can do anything and find me a job....” She turned to him again. “... or are you just call yourself king when you have a bed to warm for someone...” She knew that she went too far with saying that. But she was angry. His eyes got wider with anger when she finished her sentence. He got closer to her so close that she wanted to take a step back. He almost touched her cheek with his nose while he whispered her with mocking. “Then from now on I make you Edleneth’s and the King’s servant.” He smiled at her full of humiliation with corner of his lips. Her eyes got wider and she took a step back. “No... You don’t...” she whispered with fear. Her voice was shaking. He turned to the cliff again he was still smiling. “As you said before... I am the King and I can do whatever I want.” She turned when she felt the pain again and searched for something to hold on with one of her hands. It is just... so high. He grabbed her and took her close to him. She pushed him immediately and took a step back. “I am okay!”


	13. The Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is too long to read... But starting from this chapter they starting to get closer! I hope you like the little details in the end.... And again there will be a feast :D Please tell me what you think :)

She got up from the big bed. She couldn’t see anything from the darkness. She walked through the open window. The moonlight was lighting only a small area in front of the window. The curtains were moving gently because of the wind and let the light come to the room. She felt a warm and a familiar breath on her neck and turned to him. He kissed her neck and made her turn to him. She felt warm as his soft fingers made circles on her waist gently. His was looking her so gently as if he was not gentle enough he can broke her. Then he kissed her passionately.  
She woke up with the knock on the door. “Good morning My Lady.” “Good morning Fledein.” Ariana blinked her eyes to control herself and tried to forget about the dream that she just saw. She looked outside from her big window and understood that she woke up too early today. Fledein put her little lembas to the table and helped Ariana got dress. “Here is your work schedule My Lady.” Fledein gave her a soft paper when Ariana finished her little lembas. She looked the paper and read her schedule written with a fancy but beautiful handwriting. When she finished reading it she dropped her eyes immediately.   
Help Edleneth get dress, Escort her to the city (Just escort), Groom and Feed King’s Elk (Be gentle), Clean Edleneth’s room, Serve her dinner.  
“Do you know who arranged this schedule for me?” Ariana asked to Fledein before she left the room. “I believe King himself did your schedule My Lady.” She said. Ariana got the paper and asked Fledein the directions for Edleneth’s room. When she was walking to her room she felt angry again. He did this to give her pain. He arranged her program so he can humiliate her. He was asking her to make his mistress comfortable. But she thought that she must be strong and show him that she can handle this. Suddenly she saw Lady Galadriel coming to her.“Good morning, Ariana.” “Good morning Lady Galadriel.” Galadriel smiled at her and continue “I am going to write a letter about your situation to Lord Elrond today.Did you saw anything else?” She gulped and remembered the dream she saw. But she didn’t see the boy and it was inappropriate to share so she lied. “No My Lady.” She smiled her again. When Galadriel started to walk away Ariana asked “Did you learn Edleneth’s....” Ariana couldn’t find enough straight to continue and Galadriel turned her. “She is not pregnant.” Ariana smiled to her and took a deep, powerful breath.  
She knocked the door and got inside when she heard the soft voice. She was talking in elvish and gave her a humiliating smile. There were three other girls around her. She got up from the table and walked through to her mirror. Her room was nicely decorated and bigger than hers. There was a great balcony and she saw an Alxinhs on her balcony. It looks like her’s. There wasn’t any flower on its leaves. Ariana got closer to Edleneth and the other girls. They were talking and laughing. Edleneth’s golden hair was very long and straight. She has a small nose and small lips. She chose a dress from her dresser and threw to Ariana. Ariana caught the dress immediately and tried to control her anger. Edleneth removed her nightgown and exposed her perfect body. All of her curves were on their right places. She looks beautiful. Her skin was flawless. She helped Edleneth got dressed and brushed her hair when she still was ignoring her. When she finished brushing her hair, one of the she elves pushed her and made braids on Edleneth’s golden hair. Ariana waited them until they finished. When they got outside from the huge gates of the palace Ariana felt a strange feeling and looked up. She saw Thranduil in one of the balconies. He was staring at her with a mocking smile. She turned immediately and walked with the she elves until they passed the great walls of the palace. Then she turned to the stables. She found every material that she needed and walked to the elk’s huge cage. It got up immediately when Ariana opened the door. The elk come closer to her and pressed his nose to her shoulder like he was hugging her. She felt his soft pure under her hands and smiled at him. “How are you today?” She groomed his furs and felt that he likes it. “I can’t believe they said that you can kill someone.” She smiled again and stroked him after she put her food on his cage. She watched him a while and turned to the palace to clean Edleneth’s room and served her meal. When she went her room again she noticed how tired she was and jumped to her bed. She knew that Thranduil was mocking her with all the work he gave her and he was humiliating her but she was stronger than he thinks and she will prove it to him.   
He watched her every day at the same time from the same spot. Each day he asked her to serve his mistress. Each day he crossed the line a little bit, hoping that she will give up eventually. But she didn’t. She didn’t give up. She didn’t speak with him for several days. He felt angry. Angry to himself and hit everything on the table with a single move. He watched as the books, the sculptures, the vases got down and broke. He felt angry to himself. Just himself. “Why don’t you just give up?” he whispered to himself. He humiliated her in every way he knows but she didn’t... give up.   
She got up, finished her breakfast and got her daily program from Fledein. Everyday Thranduil changed her program a little bit. But today... today is totally different. So small but so effective... She read the small sentence again and again. “Serve the King.” She gulped hardly and left her room. There was a guard in front of the huge door. She tried to smile the guard and knocked the door softly. She heard his powerful voice from the other side of the door. “Come in.” She opened the door and started to scan the room. The room was really big and the first thing that coughed her attention was the drawings on the high ceilings. She looked up and smiled when she noticed that the drawings were showing some events that happened in the past. She took a step forward and looked to the paintings on the great turquoise and beige walls. The room has a big balcony and a great view of the forest. There were a big wooden table and wooden chairs around them. She saw a big again wooden desk on the corner of the room. There were some papers and ink. She saw a great mirror and a huge familiar bed. She looked at the bed for a long time and turned Thranduil when she heard his voice. “Good morning, Princess.” “Good morning.” He was fully dressed and she felt relaxed. She doesn’t want to help him getting dress. “You can start to clean the room.” He said and left the room. She watched him gone and continued to examine the room. There are some wooden bookcases and she came closer to the books and looked the titles. She felt their covers from their sides. Then she came closer to the big desk and looked Thranduil’s hand writing. There were all in elvish but they look very nice. She thought that his room do not need any cleaning because everything was in order and looks very nice. His room suits him. It suits a King. She walked to the balcony and saw some cloths and pails full of water. She looked to the forest for a few minutes and started cleaning the room. After a little time pass she heard the door was opening and turned immediately. Two servants come to the room and they were carrying something. It was a red dress for a women. Servants put the dress and the hanger right beside the mirror and left the room. Ariana got closer to the amazing dress and touched it’s fabric. It was a ball dress with a corset. It has golden robes and some golden details on the fabric. Then she found herself imagining the dress on Edleneth’s body and took a step back. It was Edleneth’s dress. She started to continue cleaning and murmured a song from her hometown.   
He found her on the floor. She knelt to clean a table’s leg. She was singing and focused her work. She was singing... something that Thranduil hadn’t heard for ages. But he remembered that he loves the song. And her voice was so soft... It was beautiful. When she finally noticed him standing right in front of the door she stopped singing and she bumped her head to the table. “Ow..” She got up and covered her head with her fingers. Thranduil got closer to her immediately. “Look at me.” He touched her chin softly and made her turned to him. “It is okay.” He said and smiled to her. She took a step back and threw back the hairs which fallen to her face. When she continued her work Thranduil crabbed a book and sat a fluffy armchair. He opened his book but watched her instead of reading. There she was. A princess. A princess that want to clean her room. Why should she be so different? Why he couldn’t control his eyes and stop looking at her. She noticed how her eyes met the dress for a few times and he smiled.  
She threw her hair to back of her ears and tried to finish her work while he was reading and totally ignoring her. She turned her back to him and rubbed harder. Her hair fell down again and when she made a move to fix her hair she felt his hands. She didn’t turn but she felt his fingers between her hairs. His touches were warm and gentle. He caught the hairs that fell to her face and started to make a simple braid. When he finished she started continue to clean without saying anything. But he caught her from her arm and forced her to turn. “Stop it... that is enough.” She didn’t answer him she just looked his eyes. There was something in his eyes. She gave a confused look to him. “Do you want to go outside? Go then... just stop it.” Suddenly she pitied him. He was unable to say what he wanted to say because of his massive ego. He was afraid of looking her. She dropped the fabric from her hand and she stopped. She was shocked and couldn’t accept the fact that he was actually accepted her offer to go outside. He turned to her again. “I just... can’t watch you working like this...” He let her hand be free and walked away and left the room. She felt tears in her eyes for seeing Thranduil like this. She supposed to be happy to win a fight with him but she felt sorry for him and somehow seeing him weak hurt her. Then she noticed that she even didn’t thank him for the battle and to be here. He saved her kingdom and... and he shared his home with her... She felt a sudden pain in her heart and went to her room. When she opened the door she stood in front of the door and couldn’t move. There it was. In the middle of her room. The red dress... The beautiful red dress. She left her room without hesitating and run to his room. There weren’t any guards she opened the door without knocking. There he was. In the balcony looking down. He turned to the door to see who came in without even knocking to the king’s chamber. But when he saw her his eyes got softer She run to him and hugged her so tight. He caught her from her waist and got her higher. She felt her foots got parted from the floor as he raised her with his muscular shoulders. He got her closer to his body as much as he can. Her arms caught his neck and hold on to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. There will be a feast tomorrow... Will you come with me?” He whispered with hesitation. She turned to him slowly and felt got tensed. She hesitated for a moment but gave his cheek a kiss. A little kiss that made him felt something. Something that he couldn’t name it. And didn’t experienced before. Then she rested her head on his shoulder where she found peace. He smiled slowly and hugged her tight.


	14. First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read your comments and you guys have no idea how precious they are to me... I read and read again and again each and evey single one to continue writing... I hope you like this chapter... This one may answer a few of your questions and there are some scenes between Thranduil and Ariana as you can understand from the title... I made a little sketch for almost every chapter... Sometimes I draw the dresses or the important scenes and a friend of mine insist that ı should share this one with you... I tried to draw her dress as ı imagine. But I really don't want to destroy your imagination for the dress... But I hope you like it... Thank for your support and I hope you like it :)
> 
> http://s9.postimg.org/7qzbzz1ov/DSC_0398.jpg

She felt the red fabric around her shoulders. Fledein tightened the ropes of her corset from her back while she stared at her image in the mirror. She started play with her curls on her hair with her finger. “You look... like a Queen, My Lady...” said Fledein and smiled her. “Thank you...” she while Fledein started to brush her hair. The dress fit her perfectly and exposed her curves. She touched the little golden details on her dress with a smiled on her face. When Fledein finished helping her she took a step back and looked Ariana. She was smiling. “Fledein?...Can you teach me...ımm... how to dance a little?” “I am afraid that I just know couple of moves in one dance My Lady.” Ariana got closer to Fledein and stand beside her. “It is very simple actually...” She started to make a few moves and raised her hands like there was someone in front of her. “First, you need to kneel before your partner. She held her skirt gently and knelt. Ariana did the same thing. Then they both started to move slowly while Fledein murmured the melody. It was indeed really simple and Fledein taught her well. Fledein stopped and watched Ariana as she danced by her own. They both smiled. “It is a common song in the feast and probably they will play it as the last dance. The first ones are fancier.” Ariana thanked her before she heard the knock on the door. “Kings summons you in his presence Princess.” Said the guard. Ariana smiled to Fledein one last time and left her room.  
“Come in.” She opened the door slowly and closed after her. His room was dark and the only light source was the moonlight. She couldn’t see her and came closer to the balcony for more light. The view was more beautiful under the moonlight. There was a gentle wind that blows some of her hair like it was stroking it. The moonlight was lighting the forest and turned it’s green trees to a blue tone. She turned her back when she heard a noise from her back. She saw his tall body’s silhouette in the dark. He saw her under the moonlight. His lips got parted from each other immediately as a reflex. She was... beautiful. The dress looks more beautiful on her, than he thinks it would be. It exposed her perfect body shape. He took a step to the light and she saw him. He has a fancy golden cloak with small red details on it. His cloak looks like the opposite of her dress. But at the same time they were completing each other perfectly. He came closer to her and showed a shiny thing on his hand to her. There was a necklace on his hand. There were some gems on the necklace and she recognised them immediately with a familiar sentence on her head. “If the Elven King had a weakness it was for treasure, especially for silver and white gems.” She remembered how she read that sentence again and again in her books when she was little. The gems on the necklace...They were the white gems of pure starlight, white gems of lasgalen. They were the gems that started everything. There were the gems that started a fight between the Elf’s and Man’s. He kidnapped her because of these gems. And now the gems were safe on a necklace in his hands. She gave him a confused look while he came closer to him. He come to her from her behind and placed the necklace on her bare chests. She caught her hairs on her shoulders and held them until he took her hairs from her hands and placed on her shoulders. She smiled and touched the gems. “They look... beautiful...” “Yes” His eyes were on her, more than the gems. “They are the...” “White gems of lasgalen...” she interrupted him. “I am here because of them.” She smiled to him when he turned to moon. She turned to him. “You didn’t say anything about the feast to me...” She turned her back to the view and come closer to him. “The army destroyed a big spider nest that caused a lot of trouble for us in the past few days.” He didn’t turn to her and she didn’t say anything. He doesn’t talk much but she likes to be with him. “Shall we go?” he turned to her after a little time passed. She turned with him and asked. “Where are we going?” “You will see.” He said without turning to her and opened the door for her.  
They walked with a total silence and she took an extra care to not touch his arm with her’s when they walk. They walked through the huge gates of the palace and went outside. She took a deep breath and smelled the air. She smiled as she noticed the smell of the grass. There were torches on the edges of the road and she saw elf walking down the road. When the elves saw them they knelt immediately before Thranduil and stared at her necklace. She smiled every time when she saw their shocking faces. Thranduil continued walking with his massive ego and noble look. Sometimes he felt that she was looking her and force himself to not look back at her. He noticed that how he changed since she came. And he reminded himself that he doesn’t want to be change. He reminded himself that she was a man kin. She was one of them... “Where are we going?” She asked again. He didn’t say anything. They were just following the group including couples and single elves. Then she heard the music. She heard the harps soft music and the flutes. Then she saw a great circular area and a little tent beside it. She saw the columns surrounded by ivies same elves ere dancing in the middle of the circle. But when they came closer to the area everyone stopped and knelt before him. Music, all noise, everyone everything stopped and knelt before him. He took a step to the circle and the life began again. They all looked at them. The necklace was shining under the moonlight. She tried to smile each and every elf that was looking at her and stay with Thranduil. They walked beside the little tent and they stopped. A servant came closer to with a trey full of red wine. Thranduil took two of the wine glass with both of his hands and gave one to her. He watched her as she took a sip from her red wine. When her lips touched the wine her eyes got wider. It was beautiful... It tastes like... love. Her eyes met with his and smiled at him. “Did you choose it?” she asked. He took a sip and turned to her. She saw a young elf beside her and he talked before Thranduil can answer her “My Lady, can I have the pleasure?” She turned to the elf and smiled. “Oh... I am sorry but I do not know how to dance...” she said and blushed. The elf came closer to her and held her waist. “I insist My Lady....” She turned to Thranduil. He was looking at her with corner of his eyes and she saw how his lips shrivelled. She put his glass to a table full of fruits and held the elf’s hand. He took her the centre of the circle and come closer to her. He has long brown hairs and dark blue eyes. He took her close to him and started to move. She didn’t know how to move so she looked down to not press his foot. “Upss...” He controlled her with his moves and she felt stupid. They turned a few times and then he lay her down a little bit. She hold on to his arms and she felt like he doesn’t have enough straight to carry her like this. He smiled to her and made her turn. “Thank you My Lady....” he said and free her when the music was over. She left the middle of the circle and searched for Thranduil. She found him looking at her at the other side. When she took a step to him, another elf came to her way and asked for a dance. She looked at Thranduil from the elf’s shoulder. He was still looking at her with his wine glass. She smiled the elf and accepted his offer unwillingly. He was watching her while she was dancing. She was looking at her feet and she was starting to blush every time she pressed someone’s foot. He took a sip from his wine every time she turned and every time another one came to her and held her waist. After her last dance he saw her running to him. “Hide me...” she said with a worry and got behind him. He smiled a little. “I even don’t know how to dance... why do they ask me every time?” She whispered to herself then realised that she said that lauder than she should. He turned to her. “Because you look....” He stopped. She saw a fight in his eyes... A fight between his ego and... his heart? “Can I have the pleasure of dancing with this beautiful Lady?” She turned to the elf next to her and tried to smile. “I... I am sorry... but I need to rest a little..” The elf knelt before her and Thranduil than found himself another Lady to dance. “What were you saying?” She started to tease him again. “Nothing.” He took a big sip from his wine and took another glass from the table next to him. When she watched the elves started to dance she saw a single and a familiar she elf with a glass of wine in the back. She was staring at her. Edleneth. She has a blue dress on her. It looks like the dress that Ariana wore for the starlight festival. And hair. Her hair was different to. There were some curls on her hairs like Ariana has. She felt a little pain in her stomach when she looked her angry eyes. She felt like she was on pins and needles. She looked at Thranduil. He was talking with a group of elves. She started to walked to Edleneth while he was busy. She tried to smile at her and stopped when beside her. “Hi...” She didn’t say anything to her and took a sip from her wine. And somehow this little gesture reminded her Thranduil. “I just want you to know that...I am sorry about...” “Stop it!” She said suddenly and turned to her. “Do not play the fool to me! ” “What?” Ariana took a step back and looked confused. “It is okay... You win... I won’t force him again... I am done with him... I just want to go home again... I do not want to be the bad one anymore... I just wanted to go home and... start over...” She looked her glass. “What are you talking about?” Ariana got closer to her again. “You didn’t know?” She looked up back to her. They both looked confused. “Didn’t he tell you... how we met...?” “No.” Ariana leaned the column right beside her waited for her to continue. “I was her maid... And we... You know he is the most handsome and the powerful elf in here...” “I couldn’t find a time to check that...” said Ariana with a smile. She giggled too and she felt some courage to continue “....Okay I am going to tell you a short version.... I begged him okay? I begged him to be with him. He didn’t want to do it first. And it was way before you... Then he agreed. We live happily until...you came... He stopped looking at me and he forbade me to come near you....” Ariana remembered how Thranduil shout the girls when he saw her with Edleneth for the first time. “...then he started to whisper her name to my ears... every night... with such an anger....and he... and I think he loves...y...” “Good night Ladies...” “My Lord...” Edleneth knelt before Thranduil. Ariana was still in shock with her last words. She out one of her hand to her head to calm herself and looked at Thranduil. He was looking at her and said something to Edleneth. In elvish. He was not angry but Ariana felt that Edleneth was scared of him. “He loves.... me... No... he cannot love me... He cannot love anyone... not a man kin... he cannot love a man kin...” Thought Ariana and looked at him again. He was still talking with her. Edleneth looked at Ariana. She smiled to her and went away with a hurry. There was something in her smile... Like she was happy again. “What did you say her?” “I gave her permission to go home. She deserves it.” She looked at him. He wasn’t looking angry or happy or sad or... anything. Then she heard the music change to a familiar tone. It was the dance’s music that Fledein taught her. “Do you... want to dance?” She said with a low voice. He turned to her immediately and tried to hide his smile. She took her hand slowly and took her to the middle of the circle. When they walked every elf in their way took a step back and stopped to watch them. They knelt before each other and she realised that it is the first time they knelt before them like they should be. Then they come closer to each other. He placed his hand to her waist and took her hand. His hands were so big that her’s was disappeared in them. He forced her come closer to his body with his hand on her waist. She smiled and looked down to check her feet. “You look beautiful...” He said finally. She turned to him immediately. “Thank you for the dress. And for the necklace... I will return it when...” “You can keep it.” He interrupted her. She smiled. Suddenly she started to blink her eyes. She felt something... She felt a pain in her eyes... than her head and in her whole body. She forced herself to dance... But she felt weak in his arms and she let the darkness and pain catch her.  
Thranduil catch her immediately and shout “Ariana!” Suddenly the music stopped and everyone come closer to them. Thranduil hold her and raised her with his muscular arms. “Ariana!” “Open your eyes...” he whispered while he started to walk to the palace still holding her... But she didn’t open her eyes or made a move. She was lie down on his arms without saying anything.


	15. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for didn't update new chapters in this weak. I had a lot of exams.... But I promise you that I will return to my normal routine starting from today :) thank you for the kudos and comments I miss you! And I hope you missed the story. I am so sorry again... I hope you like it

He opened the door with a rush and find Lady Galadriel beside her. She was on her bed, under the sheets just like the way when he put her there. With her red dress... “How is she?” He asked when he got closer to the bed. Lady Galadriel was sitting on a chair besides the bed and she was holding a small, wet cloth on Ariana’s forehead. “The healers said she will be okay...” He put one of his to the headboard of the bed to get straight to look at her. She looks like she had a pain. Her eyebrows got closer to each other and she was like she was trying to wake up but she couldn’t do it. “You know that she is seeing a vision right now don’t you?” Thranduil turned to her when his eyes got wider. Lady Galadriel noticed his confusion and turned to him. “You saw me seeing visions thousand times... And now...” He interrupted her with a sharp voice. “No! It is not the same thing... It is not possible for her to see visions... she is not an elf...” “I am aware of that... But she is seeing one right now. I wrote a letter to Lord Elrond... He will be here tomorrow afternoon with Mithrandir.” “Why didn’t you ask my permission? You know that I don’t like to have the wizard around.” She sensed his anger. “He can understand her situation and help Lord Elrond in his researches. Don’t you want what is best for her Thranduil?” He turned to the little body in the bed and tried to bury his anger. He watched her as she breath slowly. He remembered her small body in his arms. And he tried to forget how scared he was when she didn’t open her eyes for him. “You may leave now, Lady Galadriel.” Galadriel gave him a complicated look but then she saw something in his eyes. Something that she never seen before in his blue eyes when he looks at her. She couldn’t help her and she smiled kindly. She put the wet cloth on the table right beside the bed and knelt before she left the room. Thranduil walked to the other side of the bed and got closer to the chair where Lady Galadriel used to sit with slow steps. He got the cloth and put her forehead gently while he turned her face to her with his fingers slowly. He looked at her and remembered the first time they met. He remembered how her hazel eyes met with his blue ones....  
“Are you sure that you can’t remember what you saw last night Ariana?” “No My Lady.” She said while she tried to look at Lady Galadriel right in the eye. She felt a little dizzy and Lady Galadriel’s nonstop questions about her dreams didn’t help her to recover. Lady Galadriel didn’t let her to get out of the bed. She had her breakfast, changed her dress and turned to her back. They both heard a knock on the door. Lady Galadriel answered before Ariana and let them in. “Lord Elrond!” Ariana said with a smiled. He smiled at her and knelt before Lady Galadriel. When he came closer to the bed Ariana saw a tall old man with a pointy hat on his grey hairs. She tried to comfort herself and smiled the old man. Then she saw Thranduil in the back. He has his crown and he gave her a confused look. Lord Elrond sat down the bed and took her hand. “My Lady, this is Mithrandir. You may know him as the Gandalf the Grey. We are here to help you understand the dreams that you saw.” Said Elrond with a warm smile. Gandalf come closer to her and sat the chair next to the bed. “My Lady can you inform us about your latest... dream?” “I am afraid that I really couldn’t remember anything.” Gandalf turned to Galadriel. “Are you sure that what she saw is a vision My Lady?” “Yes indeed. We saw the same vision at the same time. Then she saw one before me.” “It is an impossible thing for a man kin to see such visions as far as I know...” said Gandalf. Elrond raised both of his hands t touch her heat “May I?” She smiled at him and let him touch her forehead. His hands were almost too soft. She closed her eyes as a reflex and he brushed her ears with his hands like he was trying to feel something. “Maybe I can help you to remember.” Then suddenly Ariana felt a strange pain in her head and closed her eyes harder. Thranduil heard her whispered with fear “Thranduil....” Lady Galadriel come closer to the bed beside Gandalf and looked at Ariana with shock. “He is crying... in front of someone.....on the ground.... I heard someone saying....something.... she makes him weak...blood...” Suddenly Elrond took his hands back and turned to Gandalf. “We need to secure the gates.” Said Gandalf and turned to Thranduil. “And... and we need to double the night watches....” Gandalf continued with a great fear. “No.” Said Thranduil from the corner of the room. They all turned to him. “But, My Lord...” “I said no Mithrandir... And as far as I can remember I am the King of this realm... I am not going to subvert my order in this Kingdom by looking a simple dream of a single man kin. She has none of the abilities that we have and as you said Mithrandir she is not an elf...” Ariana looked at him and tried to understand his anger. Why did he talk like that to her? “Thranduil! It may...” Lady Galadriel said with anger. “She is not an elf!” he repeated again but this time he said it louder. He knows that she is not an elf. More than anyone. Because he reminded himself that from the first time she met her. He tried not to forget it because it helped him to control himself. He knew that things can be different if she was an elf like them. Too different perhaps. He knew that she is not an elf more than anyone because it is the only barrier between them for him. “Why don’t we continue our conversation outside and let Princess has her rest?” said Lady Galadriel. Ariana tried to tell her that she was okay but she didn’t let her to say anything. They all got up and smiled to Ariana before they left her except Thranduil.   
Ariana got up again in the darkness. She yawned and relaxed herself when she got up to her feet. She wore a simple blue dress which she found on top of her dresser and she left her room to find something to eat in the middle of the night. She walked slowly in the silence and tried to find a guard somewhere. She thought that she can ask the guards in the Throne room so she turned that way. She heard whispers. “But you let her to come with you... My Lord... she has nowhere to go...” “I know it Mithrandir! But she needs to go... I can’t... I just can’t handle it... anymore....” she heard Thranduil whispered and she got closer to them with slow steps immediately. “My Lord, perhaps that is why she offended you in the past....” She got stopped behind a column and looked at him from the darkness. He was right beside Gandalf. There was something in his eyes that makes her uncomfortable. “No, it is not about that... I just don’t want her to be here anymore... Take her... find her a home...” She felt a sudden pain in her chest and her gaze got blurry because of her tears. He turned to the column where he heard a little gasp immediately. Then he saw her. His eyes met with hers. He saw her tears. And when he saw her pain in her eyes he felt something too. She was shaking. His mouth opened with the shocked. She heard him. He took a step towards her slowly. But she turned and run. She ran without looking back. She got outside and run to the gates. She felt the fresh and cold air in her lungs. She felt her tears falling down from her cheeks. She was homeless. He doesn’t want her..... She ran to the forest right beside the road to the city. When she was breathless she saw a small lake in the forest and come closer to the lake. She saw the moon’s reflection on the small lake and come closer to it to saw her own. She watched her tears fell to the ground. “Ariana!” She turned around and wiped her tears with both of her hands. He was right behind him. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He felt relax when he find her. She took a step back. “No!” He gave her a confused look and tried to come closer for her. But in every step that he made, she got a step back. “Not anymore... like you said.” Then she turned her back to him. She looked up to see the moon. He got closer to her. “Why am I feel that way.... this is you right? The Elven King..... How can I become so blind? I chose you over my family! I chose you.... How can I...stupid...” She turned to him again. He was close to her this time. “You are a coward... you are the most arrogant person I have ever met...” She got closer to him and started to push him back. Thranduil took a step back to gain his balance after her hit. She pushed him faster this time. “You are cruel...” She hit him again. “...mean...” And again. He got tensed and tried to control himself. But she was crossing the line... She didn’t stop and hit him again. “...and vain...and cold hearted...” Then she stopped and looked to the ground to think. “And I just thought... I just thought that...you...” Then she looked at him again with tears in her face. She gulped hardly and tried to continue. “That you lo...” Suddenly she felt a soft warm skin covering her lips, kissing her hungrily. She felt strong arms around her waist. Covering her and holding her thigh. She closed her eyes and felt the cold tears in her cheek... Her lips... they are too soft... and fragile. He kissed her. He wanted her to stop so he kissed her. He raised her from the ground and felt her weight in his muscular arms. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. Then she covered his neck with one of her hands and stroked his cheek. She didn’t want him to stop. She didn’t want to see his face. She just wanted to feel his lips on hers. He out her down and split from her lips. He held her face with both of his hands and wiped her tears with his thumps gently. She rested her head on his chest when he held her thigh and closed to his body. They didn’t say anything or move. They just stand there and enjoyed each other’s company under the moonlight and they didn’t have a single clue about how to react...


	16. The Flower Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow... they literally came closer and I hope you enjoy that... Thanks for everything! Please write your thought and ideas about them! Hope you like it :D

She went to her balcony to see the snowflakes that started to fall to the whole town and cover the forest, roads and the palace to white. She has her fur coat that Fledein gave her after breakfast on her back and she pressed the warm fur to her skin harder when she felt cold. She got her flower to the balcony with her and started to touch it’s leaves gently. She thought about last night. And smiled. She remembered how his answer made her happy when she asked “Do you want me to go?” to him. “Stay with me.” She remembered how he whispered to her ear and she almost felt his warm breath again. She remembered how they both walked to the palace without knowing what to say or what to do. Then she found herself thinking about what to do now. Should she ignore what happened? What will be his next move to her? Did he really want to kiss her? Then she went inside and put the flower to her table. She found Fledein making her bed. “Fledein I am going to the town can you inform the King.” “Yes, my Lady...Please be careful about the spiders.” She said and knelt. “Spiders?” “Yes My Lady... we have a lot of spiders in our forests... Our King tries to destroy their nests but as you know it is too hard to secure the town in winter. Elves know how to defence themselves.... but you must be careful. They don’t like orcs they are more dangerous.... Perhaps it was the reason why our King didn’t let you to go to town in the first place... I am sorry...I shouldn’t say that...” She looked down. “No... It is okay... Thank you.” Ariana smiled to her and left her room.  
He was sitting on his throne and thinking about her... Her lips... her eyes... And he couldn’t help himself about pitying himself. He was so miserable when it comes to her. How can he -the great King of the Woodland Realms- kissed a human. A man kin. They were supposed to be dirty, ugly, weak... All of them. But she is... different. Suddenly he turned to the big gates of the throne room and saw his captain guard. He was the closest thing to a friend to him. He was old and wise. He is one of her father’s best friends. And when he lost his father and become the King, he was the one who helped him. But most importantly he can trust him. He was running to him. “My King...” He knelt quickly and continued. “Spiders... are coming from the east... to the town. But....” Thranduil got up quickly when he heard him saying spiders. He got down from his throne and come closer to his captain guard. “How many are they?” “Seven or eight as far as I can count My Lord...” “Gather a small group and stop the spiders in the town.” Said Thranduil while he was looking a maid coming to him. It was Fledein, Ariana’s maid. She knelt. “My Lord... Princess Ariana went to the town and she wanted to inform you about it.” He gulped hardly and his eyes got wider suddenly. “When? Stop her before...” “I am afraid she is already gone... I... cleaned her room first and inform you afterwards....” Thranduil’s eyes got wider and he turned to the maid angrily and he grabbed the maid from her throat. She gasped suddenly. He forced her to turn to him. “You did what?” “My Lord!” his captain guard gasped and tried to stop him. Thranduil let go her throat and dismissed her while he shout “Bring my armour!”   
She walked in the same path like she walked once with Thranduil to the town. She stopped when she come to the market place and noticed everyone stopped and looked at her. She smiled and got closer to the seller. She saw some red apples in front of a seller. He was an old elf and gave an apple to her with a smile. She smiled back to him and accepted the apple. Suddenly she saw little elflings right beside her. They are looking at her like they are hypnotised. One of them said something and touched her hand slowly. Ariana smiled at him and knelt before them to get their height. The little elfling touched her fingers gently and Ariana looked at his shocked face. He has silver hair like Thranduil’s. Then suddenly she saw the she elf’s stare at her. They were smiling and she smiled them back. The elflings started to turn around her and touch her hairs. She felt their little fingers around her hair’s waves. Then suddenly she heard a great scream coming from her back. She turned to her back and saw the elves gathering on the way to the market place. She saw their shiny daggers under their coats. She got up immediately when the she elves came to get their children to their arms. Then she saw a huge spider on the way to the elves. She noticed an elfling around her crying for her mother. “Naneth!” Ariana grabbed the little elfling and run to the behind of the wooden counters. She put the elfling down and turned to see the spiders. She saw the elves fighting and turned to the little elfling. She pressed her index finger to her little lips and whispered. “Sh... it is okay.” Then she heard a hissing coming from her back and turned to see a giant spider in front of her. She heard the elfing screamed and caught Ariana’s dress to cover herself. Ariana looked around and saw a little dagger to cut the fruits on the counter. She grabbed it immediately and looked at the spider again. It has a furry body and dark eyes. Spider made a move them when another elf come to help them. He was using his dagger perfectly and the spider turned to him. Then she heard a female voice and watched a she elf come and get the little elfling from her back. She elf hugged the elfling and Ariana saw a gratitude in her eyes. They run to the forest and Ariana turned to help the elf fighting with the spider. She come closer and tried to escape from the spiders legs. She has never fight a spider before and she couldn’t understand their fighting system. Finally she managed to hit one of the front legs of the spider with the dagger. But then the spider turned to her immediately and hit her with one of its leg. Ariana felt ground hard and she bumped her head to the ground. She touched her head and saw blood on her fingers when she realised the huge spider was coming to her with its full speed. Then she saw an elf in front of her. He has two long swords in his hands and he killed the beast with one single move. Ariana saw the blood coming from the beast. Then she saw the elves face. “Thranduil.” She whispered. He came closer to her and caught her from her waist. He grabbed her and helped her to get up. Then he turned to see his company taking down all of the spiders. “You...” he didn’t continue but touched her head gently. She closed her eyes with the sudden pain of his touch. “It is okay...” She whispered and opened her eyes. He turned to the soldiers and said something to them. Then he talked to the elves in the place when they knelt before Thranduil. She watched the army took away the death bodies of the spiders in to the forest and the life turned back to normal. Then Thranduil turned to her and they walked to his elk and the soldier’s horses. She tried to imagine how they arrange their horses that fast. Suddenly Thranduil grabbed her from her waist and put her on to his elk. She stroke the elk’s furs and tried to take the control when Thranduil sad behind her. He took the bridles from her hand and hit the elk’s body with his foot slowly. They turned back with total silence under the snowflakes. She felt his cold armour behind her and she tried to ignore her pain and the blood falling from her head.   
When they got inside of the palace Thranduil got down first and helped her to get down. Then they both walked to Ariana’s room. He came in with her without saying anything. “Sit down” he ordered. Thranduil started to remove his armour from his body and put the huge part of armour that covers his chest to the table. And he went to her bathroom. Ariana sat down to her bed like he said and heard the sound of water. A few seconds later Thranduil came closer to her with a pot full of water and a small fabric. He sat behind her and put the fabric into the water. Then he put the fabric to her head to clean her wound gently. She watched him as his eyes met with her wound and his finger. When he finished stood up and put the fabric and the water that turned to red into the table and come closer to her again. She got up and come closer to him too. They didn’t say anything because they both don’t know what to do after a kiss. And they both don’t know it was a real kiss or not. Then Thranduil noticed her Alxinhs on her table beside the balcony. He turned to the flower and come closer to it. He touched its leaves and smiled. Ariana watched him and come closer to him from his back. She started to smile too. She touched one of the leaves that Thranduil missed and touched the leaves slowly. But when her fingers touched the leaves he felt his hand under her finger and she saw the flower. The Alxinhs. She saw a single small red flower on it leaves suddenly. She turned to him immediately and found him smiling at her. Then she remembered Yublly’s words about the Alxinhs. She said only love can flowered an Alxinhs. Is it love? She thought and realised that they both come closer to each other. She looked to his small lips while she felt his hand caught her hand gently. Then she looked at his eyes. She found an ocean of thought in his eyes just like she expected. Then she gave a small kiss on his lips while she went to her toes to be the same height with him. Just a simple, small kiss and she split from his lips to see his reaction. His eyes were closed and she watched him as he opened them to see her again. He came closer to her and gave a small kiss to her lips. This time she kissed him back. He was taking it slow. He held her waist and swept her off her feet while kissing her. She put one of her hand to his cheek for not to split from his lips. And she put her other hand on his shoulder. When he stopped kissing her, he looked her eyes to check her. She was smiling. He put her down and she kissed him again. Slowly. And gently. “They love you...” he whispered when she stop kissing him. “Who?” she whispered. “My kin...” She smiled. “How about you?” She realised that she was scaring to hear both of the answers. He was shocked with the sudden question. He was... maybe... “I...I care about you.” She smiled at him. She knows that he wouldn’t say yes because of his ego. But it means yes to her. He cared about her and she will take this as a yes. “I should go...” he said and left without looking her for one last time. She smiled after him and turned to her flower. She touched the small red flower gently. “Is it love?” she whispered in to the air without expecting an answer. Then she saw his armour that he forgot on the table. She come closer to the armour and saw a small gap on it. The small gap was covered with blood. Her eyes turned to the door immediately with shock and she left her room.   
He started to run to his champer while he held both of her hands to his chest. He was bleeding. He remembered the spider and how it’s teeth crushed his armour a little and hit his chest. He knows that the spider bite him and he knows that he has it’s poison in his blood. He opened his room’s door and lie down on his bed with pain when he heard the door was opened by someone. “Thranduil!” she got closer to the bed. He got up immediately and tried to cover his wounds from her with his hands. “Let me look.” She tried to move his hands from his chest. “I am okay...” he said but she saw a serious look on her face and stopped. “I am going to call for help.” “No.” He caught her hand and didn’t let her to go. “I do not need help.” “You are bleeding and sweating! You are not okay.” “I said I am okay!” He shouted at her and she scared. “Then let me help you.” She whispered and helped him to sit down to his bed. “I am alright.. I just need my cream...” “Where is it?” “On the table...” She walked to the table and found a white cream in a small box. She come closer to the bed again and knelt before the bed to help him remove his clothes to open his chest. She saw his bare skin. And his muscular arms then his chest. There was a small wound but it saw bleeding much more than it seems. She went to the bathroom and found a small fabric and a pot to fill water. She come closer to him and started to clean his wound just the way he did to her. “Am I hurting you?” “No.” He whispered. She was looking at his skin like she was hypnotised. He has two more wounds on his chest but they were old. She saw them hardly but she can felt their puff with her fingers. She watched at her as her finger touch his bare skin like she was teasing him. When she finally finished cleaning his wound she applied the cream and saw how it healed his skin in just a second. She felt Thranduil’s fingers on the cream and he applied the cream to her head slowly. And they both smile. “You are still sweating. And you are burning...” She said and pressed his bare skin gently to force him to lie down to the bed. Then she went to the bathroom and poured fresh water to the pot. She sat beside him on his bed and out a wet fabric on his head. He smiled at her and let a sleep caught him while he was still in her side with total peace.


	17. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi eveyone! I hope you like this one... As you can understand from the title of this chapter there will an important question in the end.. But will it be a yes or no? Please leave a comment about what you think! :D Thanks for everything....

She woke up without opening her eyes and stretched on the bed. She felt the soft sheets of the bed and put one of her hands under the pillow. Then she opened her eyes slowly. She saw him beside her and remembered how she felt asleep beside him. She looked at his peaceful face. He was still asleep. She looked at his closed eyes and tried to imagine the ocean like eyes under his eyelashes. Her gaze went down to his muscular chest. She watched him as he breathes slowly and his chest go up and down. His skin was flawless and almost shining in the sunlight. She reached to the piece of sheet right next to him to cover his body from the cold.-He felt something touching his skin and forced himself to defence himself from the sudden threat.- Suddenly he woke up and grabbed her hands. He forced her to lie down to bed and he got on top of her while he pinned both of her hands on the bed with his. She felt his whole weight of his body on her. She gasped “It is me...” He saw her face under his and freed her hands while a piece of long silver hair fell to her face from his bare shoulders. Suddenly his gaze got softer and he smiled when he realised she got scared. He put his hands on the bed next his face and watched her as she calm herself and control her breath. “Good morning...” she whispered. “Good morning...” he whispered just like she did. He come closer to her and brushed her cheek with his nose. He smiled to the familiar scent of hers. She shivered a little and smiled when his nose reach her neck. “How is you wound?” She whispered. “I am okay...” he said while he started to give small kisses to her neck. “I think you still have the poison in you...” She said. “Why?” He stopped kissing her and turned to her. “You... don’t act like that....normally....” He got confused. “Do you want me to stop?” “No!..” He smiled. “I just want you to be like this... every time.” His smile got wider when she forced him to come closer to her face with her hands. She gave a small kiss to his lips. His lips... Thranduil’s lips... The Elven King’s lips... “I am going after those spiders today...” he said. Suddenly her face got serious. “So it is serious?” “Yes...” he whispered and sat down on the bed. She got up and sat next to him. They sat down for a while without saying anything then Thranduil got up. He got beside the mirror and wore a white shirt on to cover his body. She watched him on the mirror when he fixed his hair after wearing the shirt. He smiled at her on the mirror than turned to her. “I should go and check my soldiers...” He said and turned away to left the room without saying nothing more like he always does. But this time Ariana caught him from his arm and hugged him behind his back. He is not good at saying goodbyes and she felt that she needed to hug her in case... He turned to her and hugged her tight. “I will come back...” He whispered and left her alone in his room.  
She watched a small group of soldiers behind him walked down to the palace gates. She saw him with his elk. He has his crown that he uses in winter and she saw his armour shining under the light. He didn’t turn back or stop. Bur she watched the little army until they disappeared in the forest from the gates of the palace. She talked to Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond and Gandalf for the next few days after Thranduil’s departure. She learned that they were suspecting about something made her very uncomfortable. Lord Elrond told her how some elves can transmit to man’s and gave up their mortal lives. And he told her that Lady Galadriel and Gandalf thought that she may be changing to an... elf... Of course she turned mad when she heard that. She knows that it is not possible for a man kin to turn to an elf. No one ever had done that. She talked to Lady Galadriel and comforted her about she didn’t see a dream in the past few days. She noticed how she got up some nights and went to the Throne room. She started to visit his room frequently. She slept there sometimes. It gave her hope when she fell asleep on his bed with his scent. Sometimes she just looked the empty throne and felt empty like the throne. And sometimes she found herself stroking her little flowers on her Alxinhs thinking about him and their relationship. She noticed that is impossible for them to be... together. She was a man kin. Love is not an option to them. What they did is wrong. Wrong as hell. He should hate her. And she should be arguing with him. She should go to her home. But where is home? Even if... she is mortal...  
She woke up slowly in the middle of the night and tried to stretch on the bed. But she felt an arm from her back that cover her belly so she couldn’t move. Then she felt the warm body behind her and turned around with a sudden move that woke up the body right beside her. Thranduil. He opened his eyes. She covered his lips with hers without giving him some time to explain. She got on top of him and kissed him passionately. She sat on his belly and grabbed his face with her hands. He put his hands to her neck and her waist to keep her tight. When she gave a break to control her breath he smiled at her and stroke her cheek. “Are you okay?” She asked. He didn’t answer but smiled again. She closed her eyes to feel his warm and big hands when he stroked his cheek. “Did you find them?” She opened her eyes and got closer to his face. He tried to kiss him without answering but this time she didn’t let him. She wanted an answer. “Yes...” he whispered tiredly. She smiled and gave him his reward after looking his perfect face under the moonlight. She felt his soft lips and lie beside him. She put his head on his chest and stroked his chest while he put his hands on her belly from his back to cover her. She felt his strong arm on her back and his fingers on her belly making little circles. They stand like that with enjoying each other’s company in silence until they both heard a knock on the door. “My Lord, I am sorry to interrupt you in the middle of the night, Lord Elrond wants Lady Ariana in his presence... but I am afraid we can’t find.... her...” said the guard in the door. Ariana turned to him and smiled at him while he played with her hairs curves. “I am certain that you can find her in the gardens she likes to watch the moon...” said Thranduil to the guard on the door. “As you ordered My Lord.” Said the guard and went away. Ariana got up from the bed and gave him a confused look. He doesn’t want his guards to know that she was here. But why? She gave him a smile and left the room to find Lord Elrond.  
She found him in the throne room with Lady Galadriel and Gandalf. She made a gesture and come closer to them. “My Lord? I heard that you summoned me.” She said with a smile to Elrond and she got curious. “My Lady, I am sorry to summon you this time of the night but it is best for you to learn now. I am afraid that Lady Galadriel had a vision...She saw you.” Ariana turned to Lady Galadriel and felt uncomfortable when she saw her blue eyes. “First of all you are not turning to an elf like we afraid of... You saw those visions because... because you have elvish blood in your vains... Lady Galadriel saw your birth...She saw your mother...” Ariana’s lips got parted and she just said “What?” She remembered the sick women in the... she miles away from her... the women she used to call mother... She even couldn’t remember her healthy years. “I... I need some air.” She said and ran outside. She ran until she reached the road between the palace and the town. She turned to the forest and found the lake where they first kissed. She held her head with both of her hands and covered her face. She didn’t cry but she felt something was broken. She felt angry for his father about not to say the truth to her. But that is all. The sick women on the bed... she was still her mother... She opened her eyes when she saw a low voice coming from the forest. She came closer suspiciously to the woods under the moonlight. She saw an animal in the woods. It has a white aura that was..shining under the sky. She got closer to the animal to see it clearly. It was an elk. Like Thranduil’s. It was a huge elk. But it hasn’t got any deer horns like his elk. It must be a female elk. It was beautiful...She got closer to it. The elk turned to her and got her ears up. Ariana felt a force that makes her come closer to the elk.  
He closed his eyes and tried to sense where she was. He felt her familiar scent and turned to the woods from the road. His steps got faster and bigger as he got closer to the lake that they first kiss. Then he saw her from her back. She was walking to the forest to a shiny thing. He tightened her eyes to force himself to see the shiny thing. Then he saw it. The she elk. He remembered the day when she first saw her. It was the day when he found his elk. They were together. He was young then. Very young. He remembered how he tried to catch both of them and he remembered how angry he was when he didn’t capture the she elk. She was wilder from his elk. Almost impossible to catch. He knows that only elves can summon elk’s. Because noble elves have a connection to the elks. But how can she make connection with her? After all those years. Why the she elk came again? And why she showed herself to a man. To Ariana? He remembered the legends amoung his kin about the she elk. Is she... No. He stopped and watched Ariana as she got closer to the elk in every step. Suddenly the elk turned away with full speed and disappeared in the darkness of the forest. She stopped and watched the elk gone. And she turned to see Thranduil. She didn’t expect him to be here but she was happy to see him. “What is that?” She said while Thranduil got closer to her. “It was an elk... There is one of her kin... We called it the Queen’s elk... Because it is so valuable among my kin. And they believe... they believe that she will show herself only to.... I saw her once... but I couldn’t catch her...” He got closer to Ariana touched her cheek while he was talking. Ariana felt something was bothering him and looked his eyes with curiosity. “You are...” He gulped hardly and gave her a deep look. “...you...” She waited him to continue. “...the one...” He kissed her passionately. She hugged him with both of her hands as he raised her from the ground with his arms. “Be my Queen...” He whispered when they made a break. “What?” she separated from his lips immediately and pushed him to stand on her feet again. He smiled at her but she was... No it was not happening. She knew that is a huge step for Thranduil to ask this to her. And she knows that if she says no she couldn’t have a second chance with him. But... it is impossible. He is the Elven King... They can’t be... it is not right. He hates man’s. They will always argue. And... and most importantly... she is mortal. She will die... The felling that Thranduil have for her it can’t be love. She knew that elves can fall in love just once in their lives and they are immortal. So it was a big deal for them. She can’t do this to him. Her life is so short next to his. And she can’t let him see how she will die. And what will happen when she was getting... old. She just can’t... They are so different... He saw a sudden fear in her eyes and tried to come closer to her again. But she took a step back. “We... we can’t... I mean you... I... I am going to... die.” “Yes.... you will...” he said and come closer to her. This time he touched her arm gently smiled at her. “I... ı can’t do this.... to you.. I can’t let you be alone... after me...and I am not your kin...not one of your people...” “It doesn’t matter, I can declare you as my kin first thing tomorrow...You will be the first to be a man living in an elvish land with the proper title....” he whispered when he forced her to look at his eyes. His eyes were too soft... And his perfect face... “It will... I will die in front of you... I will get old and you... you will just stay like...” “Die as my Queen... Be my Queen....” He whispered to her ears. She turned to her and he kissed her one more time. She looked his eyes one more time. And this time she forgot about everything else except him. Except his lips and his eyes. He was here for her. “O...kay” she whispered and he kissed her again.


	18. The New One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Hi everyone I have an important thing to say to all of you. !!! As you all noticed I didn't choose any warnings for the content... But as we hit the chapter 18, I added some things that some of you might not enjoy... I separated the part with a paragraph so if you don't want to read you can skip it ;)!!!  
>  Thanks for the kudos and comments! Please let me know if you like it or not... I am planning to add things like that for one or two chapters at most and that will be all... I promise :D ..... Thanks for everything :)

It was the first day of the spring. The sun was shining on the sky and brought peace to the whole land. She pushed the gates of her room and took a deep breath. She has a simple violet dress on her and it looks like it has some elvish patterns on it. Her hair was free on her shoulders and ready for the ceremony for her to become a citizen on his lands. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought about the importance of today. And the ceremony. She didn’t sleep... She just thought of him and his proposal on that night. She was going to deny her title as a Princess and... Become a citizen of his lands. It is not just denying her title that bothered her, she will also deny who she is. And starting from the moment that she knelt before him as his King, she will be someone else. He will have the right to give orders to her and he will have the rights to control her. What if it is a trap? To make her obey. She felt angry to herself because of thinking such things. But she felt uncomfortable. Does he love her? He never said that he loves her... Fledein told her the rules about the ceremony again and again. She was feeling uncomfortable with the questions that she will face, she was uncomfortable with giving up all of her power, she was uncomfortable about giving all power to his hands... She was uncomfortable with the whole procedure... She made a small list in her head for the things that she should remember. She can’t make an eye contact with the King until he raises her. Because it symbolizes something in the elvish culture that she didn’t listen when Fledein told her. And then she needed to answer all of the questions as a yes. And finally when he accepted her in his realm she needs to knell before... Before him... Her king... to show her respect. She took a step to the road that will bring her to the Throne room where he waits her. She felt Fledein’s hand on her arm to comfort her and she smiled to her. “Remember My Lady... do not make an eye contact with the King until he claims you as one of his citizens...” Fledein whispered to Ariana one more time. She smiled at her. “When I gave up my title, there will be no reason for you to call me a Lady again.” She said to Fledein. She smiled at her. “You are a Lady... No matter what..” She said to Ariana and she smiled. She walked slowly and she saw some elves walking down to the throne room. For her ceremony.  
She saw him on his Throne but she didn’t make an eye contact. There were some other elves beside him that she saw with Thranduil frequently. As they took step to the circler area in the Throne room, the she elves that helped Ariana knelt before him while Ariana looked down. She closed her eyes for a moment when she got closer to his throne and tried to calm herself. “Princess Ariana of the Man’s.... Are you accepting to deny all of your titles and your authority when you had in your lands?” His strong voiced echoed in the whole room that made Ariana felt uncomfortable somehow. Like he was... he was enjoying it. “Yes...” she said. Her voice was shaking and she tried to control herself one more time. “Are you acceptin Woodland Realms as your home?” That was an easy one for her and she answered with a shaking voice. “Yes.” She tried to breath slowly for the question that she felt most uncomfortable to answer. “Are you accepting Thranduil son of Oropher as the King of the Woodland Realms and as your King from now on?” She gulped hardly. Suddenly she wanted to look his face so much that she almost forgot about the rules. But she controlled herself and tried to answer. She was going to knuckle down to him if she says... “Ye-s...” She whispered and closed her eyes. She felt weak as she noticed some tears in her eyes. “I, Thranduil son of Oropher accept you as one of my citizens... Knell before your King...” He said. And once again his strong voice echoed in the room. She knelt hardly and tried to ignore her tears. Is is love that forced her? She thought. She heard Fledein’s familiar soft hands on her hair. She was making braids on her hair to prove she was one of them from now on. When Fledein finished the braids Ariana heard his footsteps as he come closer to her while she was still looking down. She felt his fingers on her chin as he forced her to rise gently. She raised and looked to him slowly. When they eyes met she was surprised to find him smiling. He noticed her tears... It must be so hard for her... He thought. She smiled and felt all of her doubts go away from her mind when she looked at his blue eyes. He whispered something in elvish and other elves in the room left them. She heard the gates of the throne room closed behind them. He started to brush her cheeks with his fingers gently. She closed her eyes to feel more of his touch and when she opened her eyes again, he kissed her slowly. When he got apart from her lips he touched her hairs with his fingers and smiled. She come closer to him and hugged him slowly with checking his response in every movement of hers. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was getting straight from him. She felt empty... And when she hugged him, she felt that he completed her somehow. He held her tight and kissed her head slowly. She smiled and opened her eyes. Then she kissed him hungrily. She was angry at herself for not trusting him. He kissed her back. She was kissing him so passionately that she let a small moan escaped from her lips... When they got a parted from each other’s lips she whispered... “Take me to your room...” He smiled at her and they walked side by side until they closed the doors of the King’s room behind them. 

Ariana kissed him again with passion and this time she used her tongue. They walked beside the bed while kissing and Ariana pushed him on the bed. He lied on the bed and rested his back to the head of his bed. Ariana sat beside him and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair gently. “My King..” she whispered... She tried to give emotions on the word as much as she can. He smiled when he heard her saying that to him. Suddenly she felt something in her body. She started to get warm and she... she wanted him. It was desire... She got an idea. A splendid but a nasty idea. He raised one of his eyebrows. She got on top of him with a quick movement and started to kiss him. With passion. But slow. She put her hands to the opposite sides of the bed beside his body. He grabbed her arms with his hands and started to stroke her arms when their kisses getting deeper. She got a parted from his lips and gave small kisses on his neck. His smile was getting bigger as her kisses reach down of his neck. She touched his muscular chest and felt the fabric of his clothes when he turned to a more appropriate sitting position. She started to go down and kissed his belly from top of his clothes. He watched her and felt her skilled hands on his body. She got down more in every kiss. Finally she kissed a down part of him that made him tensed in just one touch of hers. She stopped and looked at his pants. She tried to figure out how she can open the ropes of it while he was trying to understand her next move. She grabbed the robes with both of her hands and tried to undone them. Suddenly he got uncomfortable. She undone the ropes and looked at him. He was looking at her with a serious way. She turned to his leather, brown pants and tried to remove them from his legs. But suddenly he sat down and got closer to her while he was sitting. “What are you doing?” He whispered. She turned to him. All serious. “I am going to serve my King...” she said and pushed him slowly. He rested his back on the head of the bed again with her push and watched her. She remote his pants to his knees. Her eyes got wider as he looked his legs and the underwear that covers between them. She looked his legs first. They were muscular and his skin was... so perfect and bright. She bent a little to kiss the exposed areas near his underwear. He got tensed as her nose brushed some areas and she kissed him. He rested his head on the head of the bed as a reflex and looked to the ceiling when she explored him. When she finished kissing him she turned to him and smiled at him. She brushed his underwear with her fingers and checked his response. She watched him as his eyes closed when he felt her touch. She made little circles between his underwear and his belly and smiled. Then she started to remove his underwear slowly. And when she remove it she kissed the areas that exposed. He raised her head to the ceiling again and opened his mouth with the sudden desire. She removed the underwear to his knees and watched him as he opened his legs for her. It was... big. Very big. And hard already. She grabbed his big cock with one of her hands and raised to expose what is under. She started to lick his balls and touched them with her free hand. He let a moan escaped from his lips... He was out of control and he got angry to himself to give the control to her. Then he noticed what she was doing. She was angry at him. She was angry because she also gave all the power to him. And now she was trying to get it back. He moaned again when she started stroke his cock up and down slowly. She stopped licking him and turned to him when he started to whisper something in elvish. She came closer to his face while she was still stroking him. “What are you saying?” She whispered. He grabbed her lips with hers and kissed her passionately. She started to stroke him faster and he took a break from the kiss to control his breath. She went down again. This time she was working on his cock. She started to lick the top. Thranduil grabbed the sheets harshly and started to squeeze them. He moaned again. She gave him little kisses but then she started to lick all of him. “Aria..naa...” He whispered.. “Aghh..” She noticed that he got bigger and harder and got closer to his face again while still stroking him hard. “Don’t... sto...op.” He whispered again. He grabbed her from her waist harshly and forced her to lie on the bed when he came with a big moan on the sheets. He got on top of him and tried to control his breath. She watched him as he opened his eyes and breathe hardly. “Did I serve my King well?” she said with a mocking voice. He didn’t answer her but he kissed her hungrily. Then he whispered to her ears when he wear his pants and redone the ropes. “In return, The King will serve his Queen well when the time comes...” They both smiled at each other and he kissed his forehead. Ariana felt happy when she noticed that she can still win. And they both knew that she win that round.


	19. His Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! We also have some additional stuff in this chapter... I separated the part again in case you don't want to read :) We are very close to the ending of this story and thank you for being there with me the whole time I hope you enjoy ;)

He woke up with the sunlight that brushed his cheeks. He saw her right beside him, on bed. She was facing the other side and he looked her back. He watched her body moves slowly as she breath. He looked at her hair which was fallen down from her shoulders on to the sheets. Then he looked her bare shoulder and covered her shoulder with the sheet on her waist gently. It was the big day. He remembered how they talked about the ceremony all night, and he remembered how she felt asleep on his chest. She wanted a wedding similar with the ones in her lands which was very different for the elf culture. In their culture they just exchange the rings and make the bond that will bind them. But as far as he understands from her, in their culture the bride’s father should give the bride away which he finds ridicules. She wanted Lord Elrond to give her away. They argued about it but he let her do what she wants. He organized the ceremony in the throne room like they both wanted. He got up and tried not to awake her. He wore his silver night robe and fixed his hair with a few touch of his fingers. He walked through his balcony and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and thought about her and how they argued about the whole thing. He remembered how she shouted at him when she asked “How should I be their Queen when I even don’t understand what they say?” He remembered how he tried to calm her. He had small images that she was asking her duties as a Queen and talking about how she felt. He remembered how it makes him feel happy when he saw her joy. She can be a hard person to understand sometimes he thought. But he wanted her. Deeply. But... He felt uncomfortable somehow. He felt... wrong. His people love her. And they all wanted to see her as their Queen. But still... something was wrong. He turned to her and looked her peaceful face. Her eyes were closed. He looked at her small lips and smiled. He come closer to her and knelt before the bed. He threw a piece of hair that covers her face to her back and brushed her cheek. When she started to move and stretched he whispered. “Good morning...” She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. “Good morning...” He continued to brush her cheek. “So this is the big day...” She whispered. “Yeess...” He said. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. “I need to get ready...” she whispered and sat down on the bed while she was rubbing her eyes. He walked to the corner of the room and he stopped beside a wooden table. “Come here...” he said and raised his hand for her to hold his hand. She got closer to him and noticed the small pillows on the table. And on top of the pillows she saw different rings. She held his hand and got closer to the table without looking at him. “Choose one for me... As I said before I will wear the ring that you chose....” He hugged her from his back and held her tight. “... for the rest of my life.” He whispered to her ear. She looked at every ring. Some of them were very simple and some of them have big gems on them. She loves the simple ones but she knows that he likes the ones have gems on them. She scanned them one more time. “This one...” she showed the ring with her finger when she held his arm that surrounded her with her other hand. It has a one big blue gem on it and some silver ropes that cover the gems. “Did you like it?” she said and turned to him when he was still hugging her from her back. “Yes..” he whispered slowly. She kissed him one more time and went to her room to get ready.  
Her dress was milk white and have some robes on it’s back side like a corset. It has small silver details on it. Fledein fixed it’s fluffy long tail and brushed Ariana’s hair in front of the mirror. “How should I make your hair My Lady?” asked Fledein. “A simple braid will be perfect.” Said Ariana watched Fledein as she took small hairs from both sides and made the braid. She fixed her hair’s curves one more time and turned to Fledein. “How do I look?” “Like a true Queen...” Fledein said and smiled to her. “But...” Fledein turned to Ariana’s closet and got closer to her again with a small box on her hands. She put the necklace that Thranduil gave to her on Ariana’s chest. “Now... perfect...” Fledein said with joy. Ariana looked her reflection in the mirror and touched the gems on the necklace. The white gems of lasgalen. She turned to the door as she heard the knock. “My Lady?” she heard Lord Elrond’s voice from the other side of the door. She opened the door for him and she smiled as she noticed he opened his mouth. “You... look very... beautiful...” He said. He has a golden cloak on him and he has braids on his long brown hair. “Thank you My Lord.” “Are you ready?” he asked and smiled again. “Sort of..” She said and Elrond giggled. She held his arm and thanked him for accepting to give her away. He smiled again. They walked to the throne room with total silence until Elrond talked. “You make him happy... you know that. Don’t you?” She turned to him and smiled. “I know he can be cold hearted for most of the time.... But you force him to feel love...” He said. She felt shy and happy as they stepped to the throne room. She saw the crowd and closed her eyes for a little time because of the sunlight that comes from the gaps. She noticed the difference immediately and opened her mouth as a reaction. She saw it. A throne. Next to his. It looks like his throne but it was simpler. It was made of wood and has small details on it that she loved. When the crowd saw them coming they turned to them. There was a silence when she saw him standing right in front of his throne. He has a silver cloak which has small red details on it and he has his crown on his head. She smiled at him. He felt very, very uncomfortable until he saw her. He tried not to open his moth because of her beauty. She was looking... amazing. He watched him as she come closer to him with Elrond. Then Elrond released her hand and went to the front rope with Lady Galadriel and Gandalf. She took his hand and got closer to him. She took his hand. He gave her a smiled full of courage and waited her until she took a final deep breath. “Ariana of Mirkwood, do you accept to become the Queen of Mirkwood and accept your duties as the Queen?”. “I do.” Then he gave her the ring that he chose for her. It was a silver simple ring that has small details on it. He certainly knows her taste. “Do you accept me as your Queen?” she asked right looking to his eyes. “I do.... And by the power vested in me as the King of the Woodland Realms I now, declare you... the Queen of the Woodland Realms.” Then she gave him the ring that she chose earlier. His voice echoed the throne room and he turned to the elf beside him. She then noticed the crown. It was white and it looks like thin branches of the trees. It has small pointy parts and little green leaves around it. Thranduil put the throne on her head gently and she turned to face the crowd. They all knelt before her slowly. She felt her heart started to beat faster and faster. Then she turned to him and surprised to see him knelling before her. She smiled. She noticed that she was the only person in the middle earth that made him knell.

He closed the door behind him and sticked to her lips hungrily. He took both of her hands with one of his hand and pinned her to the door. She moaned and kissed him with passion. When he separated from her lips he set her hands free and held her waist. She held on him from his shoulders when he grabbed her. He carried her to the bed and turned force her to turn around. He kissed her neck and her shoulders from her back while she was looking their reflection on the mirror beside the bed. He rested his head on her shoulder and looked at the mirror with her. Then he hugged her from her back. “My Queen...” he whispered to her ear. With his soft voice she felt that she shivered a little and close her eyes to fell more of his touch. He kissed her back again while he started to undone her corset’s ropes. “My King...” She whispered to him. When he undone the ropes she turned to him before he can remove the corset from her. She kissed him one more time and pushed him on to the bed. He lied to the bed when she got on top of him with her fluffy dress. She started to kiss his neck and licked his pointy ears. She felt his touch almost everywhere of her body and moaned to encourage him to go on. When she stopped kissing him she got up from the bed and removed her shoes. He got up after her and turned her to the mirror as he removed her dress in front of the mirror. She felt the dress fell down on the ground and exposed her black underwear and her bra. He kissed the kissed her shoulders and pushed her to the bed gently. She sat down to the bed with his push and watched him to remove his clothes. She helped him while she was still on the bed and smiled to see his familiar perfect skin. He come closer to her and forced her lie on the bed as he got on top of her. A piece of his flawless hair fell from his bare shoulders to her body when he started to kiss her again. She wrapped her hands to his back, held him close to her body. She felt his hands on her bra and helped him to remove from her body. His attention turned to his breasts immediately and he started to grab her with both of his hands. She moaned as he started to squeeze her with passion and kissed her deeply. Then his lips went down and lick her sensational parts. He started to lick one of her nipple and continued to squeeze the other with his strong hand. She moaned again with the sudden pain and felt his tongue. She pressed his head to her body to hold him tight. “Aghhh... Thran...” He didn’t let her finished and covered her lips before she continue. Hungrily. She felt one of his hands on her underwear. He was teasing her. Then he started to gave her body little kisses and started to went down on her body with every kiss. “Do you take... Ariana... of the Mirkwood...” She started to whispered. His kisses started to turn bites as he reached her legs. She moaned. “...as your wife... to live together in marriage...” She grabbed his head with both of her hands and forced him to pull him up to her face. When he went up on her body he kissed her again. And she started to squeeze her harder. Then he removed his underwear and exposed himself. He was very hard already. She saw his hardness and felt a little fear in her stomach. Then he come closer to her body again and she felt his hardness on her belly as he kissed her. She moaned. “...do you... promise to love her....Arggh..” He stopped and kissed her. “...comfort her, for better o..r worse...” He stopped kissing her and looked at her face. She continued and grabbed his head with her hands again. “...for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others...” He kissed her again and suddenly she felt his hands inside on her underwear and opened her moth. He started to stroke her from her underwear while he was looking her face. He felt happy to see how his sudden touch affected her so much. He continued anyway. “...be faithful... only... to her...” She moaned again. He removed her underwear and went down on her body again. He started to lick between her legs and felt her wetness. She grabbed the sheets between her and started to squeeze them as she tried not to moan. “... for as long as you both shall live?” She finished finally. He stopped and come closer to her face again. Suddenly her eyes got wider and she felt a great pain in her body. She heard her whisper to her ear. “I do..” He was inside. She opened her moth and whispered his name as he entered her harshly. He looked right in the eye to her and smiled. He felt her body. He wanted her. More than anything. He started to move and she held his shoulders to steady herself. She felt the pain again and again with his each hit. But in every hit, she felt the pain was turning to desire and made her feel good. His eyes were closed and she watched him when he started to whisper the things that she doesn’t understand. In elvish. He moaned and started to come in to her harder. “Arianaa...” He whispered with a great joy. He felt her body even more with every hit. He started to kiss her when he felt she got tense. She wrapped his body with her legs and she felt him more. He came in to her harshly and they both moaned. He gave all of his body’s weight on her and rested his head on her chest while he whispered “My Queen...I .... love you” She felt a tear in her eye and whispered "I love you too.. My King..." Then she started to stroke his hair and she kissed his forehead with a smile on her face.


	20. No Matter What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for your support! I hope you like this one.... We are veeeerrryyy close to the ending of the Part 1. Yep just PART 1. I will tell you what is part 2 is going to be like in the final chapter of part 1.... And I hope you can understand the little details like Thranduil's ring and the necklace.... because I will use them for later ;) thanks again

She opened her eyes in the darkness. She tried to sleep again but she couldn’t then she turned to see the muscular body right beside her in the dark. He was asleep. She watched him a while. She watched his peaceful face and his bare shoulders movements when he breaths. Then she got closer to his body and started to stroke it gently. He opened his eyes slowly and woke up from his light sleep. He smiled to her and put his arm around her body. She rested her head on his shoulder while he closed his eyes to sleep again. “How old are you?” she said suddenly and broke the silence. She got on top of him with a quick movement but he didn’t open his eyes. “200? 500? 1000?...” She watched him as his lips started to have a little sweet curve on them. He whispered while his eyes were still closed. “Elves grow up totally when they got 100 years old... Does this give you a little clue?” He opened his eyes slowly to look at her face. Her eyes got wider and her lips got an o shape. “You are old...” She said with a shock. He smiled again. She stood still and turned away from his face. “What are you thinking?” “You are like... 5000 years old and you have an immortal life... But I... How could you marry me? I should be a butterfly next to your lifetime...” She turned to him again. This time he saw something in her eyes. “I love butterflies...” he whispered and closed his eyes again. But she didn’t satisfied. She waited for him to open his eyes again. He tried to sleep again but he couldn’t ignore her so he opened his eyes again. “ I... could exchange my whole life to have just a one day with you...” he whispered. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. It means a lot to her. To heard that from him... “I just... want to give you... something.. That reminds you, your Queen...” He opened his eyes again. This time he was sure that he saw some sadness in her eyes. He got what she means immediately. “It... is not... possible... for you to carry... my child.” He whispered slowly and tried to not break her. “Why?” “It is not possible biologically... And no one ever... had done it before...” “So you... are going to... have a child from... someone else...” He raised one of his eyebrows. “Remember... I saw your child in my... vision...” “It was just a dream.” “Lady Galadriel saw that too!” She turned to him and tried to hide her tears. “Then it was just a vision..” She got down from his body and turned around on bed. 

She opened her eyes slowly. It has been a month since their marriage and they were very busy with some special activities which takes place in bed most of the time. She felt his strong arms around her waist and his naked body on her back. He covered her with sheets to make her warm. She felt his fingers on her hairs. He was stroking them gently. Then she felt his soft breath on her hair. It was... warm and made her feel happy. She turned her back to face him. He was smiling and he gave her forehead a soft kiss. “Good morning...” she whispered and got closer to his body with her body. “Good morning...” he whispered. She rested her head on his chest and started stroke his bare chest. She felt the scars on his chest. She can’t see the scars but she can feel them with her gentle fingers. She wondered how much it had hurt, how much it still hurt. He continued to stroke her hair and closed his eyes. He felt peace in her touches. Then she turned to him. “How did they happen?” He opened his eyes and looked at her with the corner of his eye. “War..” he whispered and turned to the ceiling. “Do you have any other...” She asked while she continued to stroke his scars. He didn’t answer. She got on top him slowly and got closer to his face. She forced him to look at her right in the eye. “I can’t show you...” He turned to her. All serious. “Why?” she whispered. He didn’t answer. She asked again and gave a small kiss on his cheek. “They look...” He didn’t continue. “Does that mean when I got a scar you don’t love me anymore?” She whispered and looked at his eyes. “No... it is different...” “Why? Because I am a man kin? You think that man’s can’t love someone like elves?” He turned to her again. This time she got serious too. “How about I order you as your Queen?” she asked and smiled. Suddenly he turned her and got on top of her. He smiled and kissed her with passion. She felt his hands on her body and grabbed him from his neck. They stopped with the knock on the door. She heard a guard speaking Elvish. He turned to the door and said something to the guard before he turned to her. He kissed her again. “I need to go...” he said and got up from the bed. Ariana turned to see his naked body. He was magnificent. He dressed quickly and left her alone.  
“Lord Elrond!”. She got closer to the elf and smiled to him. He turned to her and knelt. “Your Majesty.” “Oh please, my Lord you don’t have to do that.” She said and smiled again. “How are you?” he asked and they started to walk through the garden. The sun was shining and the weather was almost too warm. “I am okay.... and you?” “Me too, Ariana.” They walked with total silence until he started to talk again. “I am planning to return to Rivendell in a few days.” “I am sorry to hear that. Your presence honoured Mirkwood My Lord.” She heard the birds singing from the forest. They walked until they reach the great doors of the palace. Suddenly Ariana felt a pain in her head. No in her... ears? She lost her balance and Elrond caught her from her arm. “Ariana? Are you okay?” She stroked her head with her fingers and tried to get back in her feet again. “Ye-es I am okay... I just...my...head...ears...” “Let me look at to you.” Elrond got closer to her and grabbed her head with both of his hands. “I have the same pain so often these times. Always in my eras...” She gasped a little when Elrond’s index fingers brushed her ears. “This is strange...Maybe....” He whispered. But before he can continue they turned to the palace’s huge gates immediately when they heard the sound coming from inside. It was... a voice so familiar so Ariana. Thranduil. He was shouting. She remembered how he shouted to her once. Ariana took a step towards the palace but Elrond grabbed her from her arm. “You should wait here your Majesty.” He said. Ariana raised one of her eye brows and Elrond continued. “With all my apologies... I do not think that The Kings wants to see you now.” “Do you know what is going on?” “They captured three dwarfs in the forest this morning... and you know how he treats strangers...” “Why didn’t I inform about this?” She got angry to him and freed her arm from Elrond’s hand. She walked fast to the throne room. The doors were closed. This was the first time that she saw the doors.. closed. The guards opened the doors immediately when they saw her. She saw him. On his throne. He crossed his legs and he was looking at the dwarfs with humiliation. There were three small figures in the middle of the room. She got closer to them and looked at his angry face. She got closer to the throne and stopped right beside the dwarfs. They all have long, black beards and big hands. But their hands were tightened with ropes. They looked like they have some injuries on their body. Body they stand still and turned to her. “The Queen Of Mirkwood... The Princess Of The Man’s...” said the dwarf in the middle and they knelt before her. “What is going on?” She smiled at them and wiat for them to continue. “We were going to Erebor your majesty to join our King Thror’s company...Is this how you treat travellers in your lands?” The dwarf showed his hands which were tightened with a rope. “Only the ones who annoy me...” he answered him and smirked at him. She turned to him with anger. “And may I ask what their crime is? To be hungry?” This time he turned to her with great anger. “Take them to the dungeons.” He said to the guards while he was still looking at her with anger. She turned to the guards and ordered “No.” Guards stopped by their Queen’s orders. “Take them!” Thranduil repeated again but this time his voice was stronger. She turned to him as the guards took the dwarfs and left the throne room. “Why are you doing this?” she said. “They were lying.” “How can you possibly know that?” “I can know that just like I can know there is something wrong with you!” She turned away and tried to understand how he can know that. “I just... nee to talk with Lord Elrond...” He got down from his throne and come closer to his Queen when he noticed that she was serious. “Is everything alright?” “Ye-es..” she whispered and hugged him. “I did not mean to shout you...” He whispered while he held her tight in his arms. “It is okay...” He started to gave little kiss on her lips and cheeks to relax her. She held him tight while he caught her from her waist and went to their room. He put her on the bed and lied beside her. They cuddled on the bed with total silence until she broke it. “Release the dwarfs.” He didn’t say anything. “Release them... You cannot lock them just because you don’t like them as a kin...” “And you cannot make decisions on your own just because you become the Queen!” He said angrily. She got a parted from him immediately and turned to other side... He got up immediately when he noticed that he crossed the line this time and broke his heart. “I... didn’t mean...” He touched her shoulder to turn her gently. But she resisted. “I...” Suddenly she hit him to the bed and got on top of him. “Show me your scars!” She shouted at him. He looked at her eyes and didn’t move. “It is not fare! Show them to me...” “Ok-ay...” he whispered hardly. She felt his body started to shake under her’s. Then she noticed his face... his face... started to... reveal the burn marks... It started from his left cheek. He watched her as her lips got a parted from each other when his scar started to reveal itself. She saw a small red stop started to grow on his cheek. Then they started to get deeper and deeper. She saw how his skin cracked and revealed what was hidden under. His left cheek... was gone. The scars went through his eye and she noticed his blue eye got complete white in front of her hazel eyes. It was blank... She saw under his skin... He saw how something in her eyes. Was she afraid? Then she started to touch the scars gently... “Do I hurt you?” She whispered. “No” his answer was very sharp. She continued to touch them and started kiss his jaw. Then she kissed his scars. She kissed every spot covered with the red scar. “Do I hurt you?” she asked again while she was kissing him. “No.” He said again. But this time his answer came like a small gasp. He was enjoying her kisses. “I love you... no matter what...” she whispered to his ears.


	21. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise in the ending!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the mistakes in the other chapter and I am very gald that the informations... :) I hope you like this one... Everything will become clear in this one and the ending... the ending... I really like the ending. There are some symbols that I am trying to add and I hope you can notice them... I hope you like it... One more chapter and then we are ready for the Part 2 of this story... I have plan for part 2.... And please let me know what you think about this chapter...Thanks for everything :)

She woke up and turned to fell his warm body beside her. But instead of his warm body she found cold and empty sheets beside her. She woke up and looked around to see him. But she couldn’t he was gone. She itched behind her ears a few times and got out of the bed to eat her breakfast which was already on the table waiting for her. When Fledein came to clean the table Ariana turned to her and asked. “Where is the King?” “I believe he is in the throne room with his council.” She said and helped her got dressed. She wore a green, fluffy dress and left her room with Fledein. When Fledein turned to the road to the kitchens she turned to the throne room. On her way to the throne room she heard a scream coming from the lower parts of the palace and echoed through the whole palace. She turned to one of the guards on the road. “What is that all noise?”. The guard knelt and answered her. “It is the dwarfs your Majesty... King ordered me to handle this situation immediately...” “She turned to him again. “Tell the King that I will talk to them...they will listen to me...” She said slowly and waited for the guard to turn the throne room to inform him. Since she became the Queen of the Wooden Realms she hasn’t done anything. So she thought that is may be a great opportunity for her to help Thranduil about some royal business. She went to the dungeons on a familiar path. She remembered her first days in Mirkwood. And her first impression about him. That made her smile. There were two guards beside the doors and she can see the dwarfs inside. They were trying to break the metal doors and pushed them. They are all in the same cage. They stopped pushing the doors when they saw her coming to them. She stopped in front of the doors and looked at the dwarfs smiling faces. “My Lady...” they all said and they all knelt. She doesn’t know why they were treating well to her. She had never met any dwarfs in her life. But the dwarfs know her somehow and they respect her. Suddenly she forgot about how Thranduil treats them and turned to the guards. “Open the gates.” The guards looked at each other and turned to their Queen. “The King ordered us...” “Am I not your Queen?” she turned to the guards and raised one of her eyebrows. The dwarfs smirked at the guards when they turned to the door to open it. Ariana went inside of the big cage and turned to the dwarfs when one of the guards went inside after her for security while the other one closed the door behind them. “I am sorry about how my husband treats at you. But I hope you have enough food and...” “We are fine My Lady...” said one of the dwarfs. She felt strange to call Thranduil as her husband... She had never done that before. The dwarfs come closer to her and she can felt the guard beside her got tensed. “How could you marry him?” said one of the dwarfs like she was talking to himself. “He is grumpy...” “Oh, you have no idea..” she started to giggle. “I now it is tough but you need to be more silence... I will convince him that you did nothing wrong...” “That arrogant...” said a dwarf with an angry voice but the others stopped them before he finish. “May I ask what brought you to Mirkwood?” Ariana said and smiled to them. They all turned to the guard like they don’t want to answer the question in front of him. Ariana understood that and turned to the guard. “You can leave...” “But your majest...” “You took their weapons didn’t you? I will be fine with them...” The guard left them unwillingly and closed the door behind him. But he didn’t lock it. “We are in a mission... my Lady...” She waited them to continue and got suspicious when the others stopped him with kicks before he can finish. She raised her eyebrows and looked at them. “To go to our lands... my Lady... nothing more.” Said the dwarf and looked the others with corner of his eye. Ariana opened her mouth to question them again, but another voice echoed in the dungeons. “Ariana! Get out immediately! Get away from the little creatures!” She turned to see Thranduil coming to the cage and opened the door to her. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside before he locked the door. He started to shout the guards while he was still holding her arm harshly. “It is not their fault! I forced them!” she said and tried to free her arm. “Do you have any idea about what you are doing?” he said. He was angry. Very angry. “I am just...” “No!...” he shouted at her. “... you will not came back here! And anywhere near the dwarfs!” “But I just...” “No!...” he shouted again. “You have no idea about what they can do to you... and I do not let that happen...” She saw fear and anger at the same time in his blue eyes. But why he hates them so much? “My King, My Queen... Lord Elrond asked you to meet in the front garden...” They both turned to see the guard who was coming near to them from their back. She gulped slowly and turned to him with his harsh answer. “I have business to do!” He stormed out and climbed the stairs to the throne room while she turned to the dwarfs “I will rescue you...” before she went to the garden with the guard.  
“My Lady!.. Where is the King? We have... an important thing to say...” said Gandalf. She felt that he was very excited because of his breathing. He tried to calm himself when they walked near the wooden table covered with books. She saw Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond next to the table. “What is it?” asked Ariana with curiosity. It must be important. “Where is the King?” asked Elrond when he saw her. “He has... some business to do...” “But it is important...” He whispered to himself when Galadriel came closer to Ariana. “Please sit down...” said Lady Galadriel slowly and helped her sit down on one of the banks near the table like she was disabled. Elrond come closer to her and asked her permission before he touches her ears. She saw Lady Galadriel’s and Gandalf’s curious eyes behind Elrond’s shoulders. “What is going on?... Ow...” He started to examine her ears with both of his hands. “Yes... the symptoms are true. But... I feel something else...” When Elrond touched the upper part of her ears, she felt a sudden pain so he couldn’t continue. He said and turned to Galadriel. They started to talk in elvish and ignored her. She touched her ears with her fingers and felt the pain again. “What is going on?” She asked with using more powerful voice this time and stood up. They all turned to them and Lady Galadriel come closer to her again. “We researched your situation... and we found something...” Gandalf come closer form Galadriel’s back and continued. “And I sent a letter to confirm the information to Saruman the white... and he also wants to meet you in person My Lady...” Then finally Elrond said the thing... “You are turning... to an elf.” She took a step back and felt like cold water poured on her whole body. “What?” Gandalf come closer to the table and held one of the old, heavy book. “It is a very rare...gift... and it is not easy as it looks like...” “But...How?” Ariana asked and waited for Gandalf to come closer to her with the book. “As Lady Galadriel saw you as a half elf and a half man in her vision we started to check how an elf gave up the immortality and we tried to reverse it...”said Gandalf and Elrond continued “Perhaps your bond with Thranduil triggered the elf side of you and your body... made a decision...” Gandalf come closer to her with the book. “You already have some symptoms around your ears... You started to itch them and...” “No..” whispered Ariana... “You itched your ears five times since we started to talk.” Said Elrond and Ariana turned to her. “Are you sure... about this?” she turned to them. She was shaking. “It is a theory... for now... but the time will show us the truth...” said Gandalf. “I just.. need.. some time to think...” “Perhaps it is best for us to leave you alone for now...” Lady Galadriel said to her and smiled at her before she left with Gandalf. “Before I go... I need to talk to you...” said Elrond. “I just... don’t want to...” “It is important...” said Elrond with a sharp voice and she turned to him.  
He was very, very angry at her. No, not at her. To himself. He thought about what will be happen if he didn’t come. He was afraid too. He was afraid of losing her. If anything happened to her... He couldn’t... go on. The dwarfs... Why does she believe them? He couldn’t accept the fact that she was protecting them. But he knows they what they are capable of. And she doesn’t. He went to the throne room and closed the doors behind him after he ordered his council to dismiss. He felt something when he grabbed her. Perhaps it is because how harsh he grabbed her arms. He felt sorry for hurting her. He didn’t accept the fact that he loves her until the night they married. But know he felt sorry for himself. He will lose her eventually. Her mortal, simple life will be over... She was a butterfly... A true butterfly... What will happen when she flies? He rested her head on the back of his throne and looked at the empty throne right beside him. Her throne. It was empty. After a while he remembered their first met again. He remembered her fear. How strong and angry she was when she slapped him... And the night he hugged her... Her soft body. He got up from his throne to find her. Her butterfly. He needs her. He needs her more than anything...  
“You can’t tell this to him... Okay? Not until I find the courage to tell him...” “I will not inform him as you want...” “Can he feel it like you did?” “He has a limited knowledge about these matters... he won’t understand unless he touches you for a long time...” “Okay...” she whispered and closed her eyes while she started to rub her head with her fingers. “You know that it will be very painful... for both of you... aren’t you?...” “Ye-es..” she whispered again. “This is a very unique thing... And I believe even we do not have enough knowledge in this matter...” Elrond come closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder to tell her that she was here for her. He was aware of how painful will it be. And... It will be so hard. Her situation is even beyond his healing skills. “You can... even...” “I appreciate your help My Lord... but really need some time to think.” Said Ariana as soft as possible in that moment. Elrond whispered that he understands and he left her just like she wanted to be. Alone. But she is not alone...  
When she went to their room again to sleep she was surprised to find him in the room, waiting for her. He was sitting on the bed and when he heard her coming, he got up from the bed. “Hi...” she said and tried not to look at him right in the eye. He didn’t say anything and waited for her to come closer to him. She stopped in front of him and looked down. Because she knew that if she looks his blue eyes he will notice that something was not right. But now know... Not too soon. She can’t tell him now... How will he react? “Listen...I am... I want you to know that... I am... sorry If I hurt you...” He was sorry? “It is okay...”she whispered and looked at him just for a few seconds to be more realistic. Suddenly he brushed her cheeks with his hand and Ariana turned to him with a great fear... She took a step back immediately. When he saw the fear in her eyes he understood that there was something wrong about her. “What is wrong?” “Nothing...” “You are lying...” “I just need to sleep...”  
She couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t sleep and she got out of the bed before the sun rises. She took an extra care for not wake him and she went to the gardens to have some air. She stopped when she reached the cliff. She opened her eyes and felt the tears... She looked up to cover them and wanted them to be gone. She didn’t know why she was crying. Was it because of happiness, or fear, or anger? She didn’t know. She hugged herself to warm and safe. But she couldn’t feel any of these feelings. She just felt her tears in her eyes. She felt the tears blocked her gaze and made her view blurred. She felt the soft spring wind on her face, touching her hairs. She closed her eyes again and felt how the small wind made her cold in a few seconds. She hugged herself tightly.  
She jumped and turned to the voice when she heard his voice behind her. “Ariana?” his voice was soft. He got closer to her slowly. “What is wrong y dear?” She wanted to hold him tight but she couldn’t. He tried to reach her with his hand but she didn’t respond. “What is wrong?” “I... ı need to tell you something... but I...” “I know.” His words were soft and harsh at the same time. It made her stop immediately and she looked his eyes to see any kind of emotion. Was he sad? Or was he happy? No. He didn’t show any kind of emotions. “Elrond told me.” He come closer to her and hugged her before she can do anything. She hugged him back and held on to him with her arms almost too strong. He felt something in her skin that makes him happy and warm. But he couldn’t name it. It is like an energy that only she can gave her... “He said that it was because of your mother and our...” “What?” she took a step back. “You mean my transition....” He raised one of his eyebrows. The sun was about to rise. She closed her eyes to adopt the light. Then she opened them again and saw something was fallen from the tree right beside her. It was a leaf. A green leaf. She caught the leaf like she was trying to get courage from it. Then she took a step to him. She was holding the leaf with one of her hands. And she grabbed his hand with her other hand. “Close your eyes...” she whispered. He closed them like she wanted to. She put his hand on her belly and come closer to him while holding the leaf in her other hand. And she whispered softly to his ear.“I am carrying your child...”


	22. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are here in the last chapter in the part 1... I can't tell you how happy and sad I am right now! Thank you for escording me in the story. I hope you like this chapter. I really find it very emotional... (I wrote it while listening Billy Boyd's Lat Goodbye in caase you want to get in the mood... :) ) Thank you for all of your time that you spent reading the words... Thank you for getting the fantasy word with me and be there for me I love you all... I hope to see you in the part 2 where we have some family matters going on :) Thank you again...

He didn’t say something. Nothing. He couldn’t find the straight in him to find the right words or any words at all come to his trough and exit from his lips. He just felt something. Something that makes his hand warm. His hand was on her belly. And she was holding his hand while she was resting her other hand on his shoulder to stabilize herself. She was holding something but he didn’t pay attention. He couldn’t... Breath...blink, talk or move. For that movement, there was only the warm feeling coming from both side of his hand. The feeling of a small... thing... inside her belly... And the feeling of her warm hand. It was his... thing... It was... his... baby...  
He didn’t respond. He didn’t move. She felt he turned to a stone right under her arms. She thought that perhaps he didn’t want this to be happened. And she felt the tears in her eyes. He doesn’t want it. Their baby... A tear fell to his wide shoulder from her eye and make Thranduil think again. She felt his fingertips clinched her belly like he wanted to touch what is inside. She turned to him to have a respond. A word. Anything that will help her to understand his feelings. When he turned to her slowly, to look at her wet eyes his lips got parted.  
“How can it be?” he thought. It takes centuries for an elf to have a baby... How can it be? And... she can’t... it is impossible... it is beyond the realty. She just can’t... “Say something...” she whispered. She looked at her wet eyes again. She was very weak under his arms. He felt her shaking body next to his. For the first time in his long life he was speechless. “I...” he whispered. His voice was shaking. She felt a tear fell from her eye when she looked at him. “I...-love...you” He finally said and pressed her body against his. She hugged her and let her tears fell to his cloak. He rested his face on her head and kissed her forehead. “You made me very... happy...” he whispered. She hugged him tight. He started to stroke her hair while his other hand was still on her belly. “Are you happy?” She whispered and let him wipe her tears with his finger. “Yes...” He whispered slowly. She smiled and hugged him again. “We... need to see a healer. And Elrond...” He kissed her head and hugged her with both of his hands. When he took his hand away from her belly she felt the warm feeling coming from his hand turned to a cold emptiness. “It will... be difficult...” he whispered again. “I know...” He thought about the pregnancy process of a normal elf. They carry the child for almost a year but... she can carry his baby only nine months. It was complicated. And impossible. Then he had the idea that gave him hope. The baby... It can be a man kin.  
She got up from the bed when she felt Elrond’s and the other three healers got away from her. Thranduil stood in the corner of the room. He crossed his arms on his chest and watched them while they tried to feel what is inside her and speak of her situation in elvish. But somehow, she heard some words somehow in common language. She heard Elrond say “Baby” “Time” and when he asked something to Thranduil he answered him in common language. “Then I do not want it.” She tried to observe their expressions to understand what is going on but she couldn’t. When she finally got up, the healers left the room and Elrond turned to her. “I am afraid your situation is very complicated... We do not know so much about human pregnancy process and we want to make sure the baby is an elf or a man before we make a decision...” When Elrond finished his sentence Ariana suddenly turned to Thranduil with a great fear. She didn’t consider the baby as a man before. What is it a man? She thought how terrible it will be. Then she remembered his respond to Elrond. He said that he doesn’t want it. Did he say it because he thinks the baby is a man kin? Thranduil made an exception for her. He accepted a man kin in his life... but she wasn’t sure if he wants to do it again... She didn’t find any emotion in his blue eyes. He didn’t move or say something to her. He was just standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed on his chest and his body rested on the wall. “I believe we can understand it’s race in a few weeks. But I can say that it is healthy....” She turned to Elrond when he stopped. “...But in any cases pregnancy is dangerous for you right now...” “What do you mean?” she said. “I do not recommend...” “No.” She stopped him before he finished. She saw Elrond’s worried eyes. “I understand... But you need to know the risks that you have with carrying this baby. It may affect you... badly...” A huge silence covered the King’s chambers until Ariana couldn’t find any straight to carry the fear inside her and she turned to Thranduil. “What did you mean by saying you don’t want...it?” She saw his eyes got wider suddenly and Elrond grabbed her arm gently. “What?” he asked with a smile on his face. She looked at him and tried to understand what made him so happy. “You...understand...” She raised her eyebrow. “My Lady we have been talking in Elvish right from the start... And there is no way that you can understand what we talked unless you are turning to an el...” “Leave us.” Thranduil’s sharp voice stopped Elrond. He turned to him and leave without saying anything. She watched Elrond obey him and turned to Thranduil when he left them. “What?” She asked while she got closer to him slowly. He straightened and waited her to come closer. “I know... that you don’t want our baby to be a man kin...” “No.” She looked at him. She wasn’t sure what he meant by no. “Elves do not... have child in such a short time normally.” “We are not even close to the thing that you refer as –normal-. An Elven King falling in love with a Princess...” She smiled and took his hands with hers. “It is dangerous.” “I know...” she whispered and looked down. “And I know that what will happen if it was a man...” She tried to continue but she stopped when he talked “I want it to be a man kin.” She shocked by his words and turned to him immediately. But he turned his head away from her. Suddenly they both heard a knock on the door. A guard came in and knelt. He said something that made Thranduil respond with an angry voice and the guard left. “What it is?” she asked. “It is the dwarfs...They are making trouble again...” “What will you do to them? You need to release them you know that don’t you?” He turned to her with a sudden move. “Do not talk to me like you know something about them... You do not know anything about the...” “I know that they are innocent! You arrested them just because you don’t like dwarfs in general!” She raised his voice and continued “...And... mans... And here you are saying that you want our child be a man kin...” “The dwarfs will be in prison just like the way I want and they will be in dungeons as far as I say otherwise! And if you want to know what I will do to them you better do not go to the dungeons to see them and learn!” Suddenly he lowered his voice and continued.“I want it to be a man because if... Elven babies needs one year pregnancy period... You can not do that...” He turned to her. He was... sad? “I am sure Elrond and your healers will help me... They will come up with something... I can do th...” “Elrond said that it was imspossib...” “You also said that it was impossible... But look at what happened? Elves do make mistakes!” “You do not understand!” “You are the one that don’t want to understand... I will die okay? I will die someday... Tomorrow... One year a head... but I will die... And I want to give you something that reminds you, your wife... Your Queen. You will find me in our baby’s eyes... And whenever you looked at him or her... You will find me...” “I-do-not-want-it!” His voice was sharp and aggressive. Her lips got parted with his words. “But...” He stopped her. “I do not want it... I do not need it...” She took a step back and run outside before he say another thing. She was... sad and angry. She ran straight to the dungeons. She couldn’t let him torture or kill the dwarfs. She just can’t... She wanted them to be safe because of her anger to him and she believed them. They were innocent. She heard the guards and the dwarfs started to shout angrily. “Stop!” She shouted to the guards. With her powerful voice both of the guards got out from the dwarfs cages and locked them. “What are you doing?” She turned to the guards. “It was our Kings comment My Queen. We need to take their water and foods away from them until they noticed how great Our King...” She stopped them. “Leave me with them...” She ordered. “But your majesty it was our Kings orders that...” “Leave us! And so not come here until next morning!” She shouted one more time. The guards knelt and leave them. She looked at each of the dwarfs. They were very happy to see her. They knelt too. She came closer to the dungeon doors when they thanked her. She smiled at them and looked around to find the thing that she was searching for. She was angry. She was very angry to him. How can he don’t want to have his baby. The baby that they created. Together. They created life together... Then she saw it. On the wooden table. She come closer to the table and picked up the shiny keys for the dungeons. She come closer to the door and opened it for the dwarfs. They didn’t move with the shock. “What are you waiting... go...” She said with a smile. They got out from the dungeons and got closer to her. “But My Lady...If he...” “I am the Queen right?” They both smiled and she felt one of them took her hand. She watched them as they ran from the stairs to their home with a smile. And when they were gone she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. “What have I done?” She murmured with a great fear.  
“Ariana!” She heard his voice coming from her back and turned to him with fear. He will... be mad. It will be very bad. He came closer to her and she noticed that it wasn’t the anger in his eyes. It was...sadness. She noticed that he didn’t know it. Yet. And took a deep breath. She felt tears in her eyes. It was because of both sadness and the fear. He will be mad when he finds out. “I don’t want to talk right now...” He came closer to her anyway. They both looked down. “But I need you to know that I will give birth to this child even it will be a man or and elf... and even you don’t want it...” “I...I...” He couldn’t say it. “How can you do that to me... to ... us? How can you not want...” He stopped her with his sudden move. He grabbed her shoulders harshly and shook her whole body. “I cannot lose you! Don’t you understand? I just can’t lose you!” She felt a warm tear on her hair when he hugged her. He rested his hear on her hairs and he hugged her tight. When he started to whisper she felt his pain deeply. He was whispering like it was very hard for him to speak. She hasn’t seen him like this before. She felt tears on her eyes when she saw the pain in his eyes. And she noticed how much he actually loves her with his words. He was saying every word with pain... and love... “I want our baby... more than anything in this world...I cannot...I just cannot protect you from our own baby...But I- cannot lose you.." "You won't" She whispered. "Promise me" he whispered slowly and she felt another tear wetted her hair. "You won't ... I promise..." She kissed him gently and hugged him tight.


End file.
